the chosen one
by Fangface the second
Summary: well kite james bellington was never really liked by people in his town he never really had any friends until he gets this old tattered basball cap he got from shermin fangsworth until his timley death and gets the soul of Fangface
1. Chapter 1

THE CHOSEN ONE

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

Chapter one continued

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?


	2. Chapter 2 let the lessons begin

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

**Chapter one continued**

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

**Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?**

well well well, Edwin said you have improved, alot the past six years since I took you in that day but it's time you know the truth

your whole life was put on a vertual simulation and you were put into a coma when you were just 12 (that was a lie my whole life a lie?!) he said to himself hang on! Kite said so all of this was just a simulation! Also kite, Edwin said calmly I am not your real brother he replied calmly I had to gain your trust so I pretended to be your brother in your real body and life you are a decendent

of an ancient birthrite birthrite? Kite asked well, an heir,since fangs son timothy fangsworth shot himself so he stopped the tradition of having a pure werewolf in the family, and lets see... your 17 in highschool but you could never love... Hold on! Kite screamed I am a Wereworlf?! not fully, Edwin said when you were put into the coma your soul was split into two peaces love, peace hate pain and it was all thanks to the man marlow he split your soul into two sides and I don't know how you can get it back

but fangs said before he died ''you are the one who bears the bracelet'' suddenly Kite remembered everything in his life after he heard that sentence I remeber, Edwin you tried to take the blow for me when my soul was split I hated my real life so I foolishly went after marlow and got myself into the coma I wanted to replace it and forget I will never know love at all I can do is hate or pain, then kite woke up from the coma it's 2010 middle of January why does my head hurt all the time so, Kite James Bellington loser of losers, freakshow nerd was finally awake

**Chapter3 Highschool (real life)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

**Chapter one continued**

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

**Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?**

well well well, Edwin said you have improved, alot the past six years since I took you in that day but it's time you know the truth

your whole life was put on a vertual simulation and you were put into a coma when you were just 12 (that was a lie my whole life a lie?!) he said to himself hang on! Kite said so all of this was just a simulation! Also kite, Edwin said calmly I am not your real brother he replied calmly I had to gain your trust so I pretended to be your brother in your real body and life you are a decendent

of an ancient birthrite birthrite? Kite asked well, an heir,since fangs son timothy fangsworth shot himself so he stopped the tradition of having a pure werewolf in the family, and lets see... your 17 in highschool but you could never love... Hold on! Kite screamed I am a Wereworlf?! not fully, Edwin said when you were put into the coma your soul was split into two peaces love, peace hate pain and it was all thanks to the man marlow he split your soul into two sides and I don't know how you can get it back

but fangs said before he died ''you are the one who bears the bracelet'' suddenly Kite remembered everything in his life after he heard that sentence I remeber, Edwin you tried to take the blow for me when my soul was split I hated my real life so I foolishly went after marlow and got myself into the coma I wanted to replace it and forget I will never know love at all I can do is hate or pain, then kite woke up from the coma it's 2010 middle of January why does my head hurt all the time so, Kite James Bellington loser of losers, freakshow nerd was finally awake

**Chapter3 Highschool (real life)**

A five year coma my god kite told himself, But who was Edwin since he wasn't his brother goddamit, kite said, when his heart shocked his body and dropped him to his knees ''I can only feel pain'' Kite picked himsef up and got to his car and drove off to the acadamy he was always

looked at as a loser none really looked up to him either since he always ended up really hurting him either since he always ended up really hurting

sombody when he was 13 he pulled a knife on his baby sitter for raising her hand to him Kite jumped back and grabbed her by the throught and threw her halfway across the hall and she was never seen again, Kite woke up and slammed on the brake but it was too late

the car spun out of control and hit a tree and passed out but he heard a disembodied voice as he faded into the darkness ''you are the one who bears the bracelet''

**Chapter 4 hospital, old hat**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

**Chapter one continued**

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

**Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?**

well well well, Edwin said you have improved, alot the past six years since I took you in that day but it's time you know the truth

your whole life was put on a vertual simulation and you were put into a coma when you were just 12 (that was a lie my whole life a lie?!) he said to himself hang on! Kite said so all of this was just a simulation! Also kite, Edwin said calmly I am not your real brother he replied calmly I had to gain your trust so I pretended to be your brother in your real body and life you are a decendent

of an ancient birthrite birthrite? Kite asked well, an heir,since fangs son timothy fangsworth shot himself so he stopped the tradition of having a pure werewolf in the family, and lets see... your 17 in highschool but you could never love... Hold on! Kite screamed I am a Wereworlf?! not fully, Edwin said when you were put into the coma your soul was split into two peaces love, peace hate pain and it was all thanks to the man marlow he split your soul into two sides and I don't know how you can get it back

but fangs said before he died ''you are the one who bears the bracelet'' suddenly Kite remembered everything in his life after he heard that sentence I remeber, Edwin you tried to take the blow for me when my soul was split I hated my real life so I foolishly went after marlow and got myself into the coma I wanted to replace it and forget I will never know love at all I can do is hate or pain, then kite woke up from the coma it's 2010 middle of January why does my head hurt all the time so, Kite James Bellington loser of losers, freakshow nerd was finally awake

**Chapter3 Highschool (real life)**

A five year coma my god kite told himself, But who was Edwin since he wasn't his brother goddamit, kite said, when his heart shocked his body and dropped him to his knees ''I can only feel pain'' Kite picked himsef up and got to his car and drove off to the acadamy he was always

looked at as a loser none really looked up to him either since he always ended up really hurting him either since he always ended up really hurting

sombody when he was 13 he pulled a knife on his baby sitter for raising her hand to him Kite jumped back and grabbed her by the throught and threw her halfway across the hall and she was never seen again, Kite woke up and slammed on the brake but it was too late

the car spun out of control and hit a tree and passed out but he heard a disembodied voice as he faded into the darkness ''you are the one who bears the bracelet''

**Chapter 4 hospital, old hat**

Blood was everywhere all over Kites face and everything was a blurr until he heard a soft distressed females voice it can't be! Kim screamed fangs dead!? Biff calmly replied, Marlow split him and his human half is dead but, But What?! Pugsy demanded Biff continued his hat, it vanished nowhere to be found untill Biff! you nit wit Pugsy screamed stop the Car! Kim demanded

They found kite brused and battered from the wreckage of what used to be a 68 monte carlo Who is he? kim asked curiously Pugsy grabbed his wallet

and Pugsy announced Kite James Bell... Who the hell are you?! Kite grabbed pugsy's arm now let me go before I polverize ya! Pugsy annouced half mad and afraid kite let him down gently Biff said, what's that? Kim asked surprised seeing fangs old tattered baseball cap in his hand Kite was now trembeling when he read on the hat ''you are the rightful heir of this gift that is also a curse

and when kite put on the hat he felt a warmth of somthing that he thought that was never real... Love, ow, my head hurts who are you guys who saved me? Biff, Kim Pugsy but everyone calles me ''pugs'' he added and fang but, he died over 4 years ago kite added yes,

Biff said and we need to find his heir of the fangsworth family Kite went blank... Ug um um you are looking at him a sudden confidence slipped from his voice now, how may I be of any help? Kite, kim said your his heir so, could you look at this picture of the moon?

**chapter 5 fully human**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

**Chapter one continued**

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

**Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?**

well well well, Edwin said you have improved, alot the past six years since I took you in that day but it's time you know the truth

your whole life was put on a vertual simulation and you were put into a coma when you were just 12 (that was a lie my whole life a lie?!) he said to himself hang on! Kite said so all of this was just a simulation! Also kite, Edwin said calmly I am not your real brother he replied calmly I had to gain your trust so I pretended to be your brother in your real body and life you are a decendent

of an ancient birthrite birthrite? Kite asked well, an heir,since fangs son timothy fangsworth shot himself so he stopped the tradition of having a pure werewolf in the family, and lets see... your 17 in highschool but you could never love... Hold on! Kite screamed I am a Wereworlf?! not fully, Edwin said when you were put into the coma your soul was split into two peaces love, peace hate pain and it was all thanks to the man marlow he split your soul into two sides and I don't know how you can get it back

but fangs said before he died ''you are the one who bears the bracelet'' suddenly Kite remembered everything in his life after he heard that sentence I remeber, Edwin you tried to take the blow for me when my soul was split I hated my real life so I foolishly went after marlow and got myself into the coma I wanted to replace it and forget I will never know love at all I can do is hate or pain, then kite woke up from the coma it's 2010 middle of January why does my head hurt all the time so, Kite James Bellington loser of losers, freakshow nerd was finally awake

**Chapter3 Highschool (real life)**

A five year coma my god kite told himself, But who was Edwin since he wasn't his brother goddamit, kite said, when his heart shocked his body and dropped him to his knees ''I can only feel pain'' Kite picked himsef up and got to his car and drove off to the acadamy he was always

looked at as a loser none really looked up to him either since he always ended up really hurting him either since he always ended up really hurting

sombody when he was 13 he pulled a knife on his baby sitter for raising her hand to him Kite jumped back and grabbed her by the throught and threw her halfway across the hall and she was never seen again, Kite woke up and slammed on the brake but it was too late

the car spun out of control and hit a tree and passed out but he heard a disembodied voice as he faded into the darkness ''you are the one who bears the bracelet''

**Chapter 4 hospital, old hat**

Blood was everywhere all over Kites face and everything was a blurr until he heard a soft distressed females voice it can't be! Kim screamed fangs dead!? Biff calmly replied, Marlow split him and his human half is dead but, But What?! Pugsy demanded Biff continued his hat, it vanished nowhere to be found untill Biff! you nit wit Pugsy screamed stop the Car! Kim demanded

They found kite brused and battered from the wreckage of what used to be a 68 monte carlo Who is he? kim asked curiously Pugsy grabbed his wallet

and Pugsy announced Kite James Bell... Who the hell are you?! Kite grabbed pugsy's arm now let me go before I polverize ya! Pugsy annouced half mad and afraid kite let him down gently Biff said, what's that? Kim asked surprised seeing fangs old tattered baseball cap in his hand Kite was now trembeling when he read on the hat ''you are the rightful heir of this gift that is also a curse''

and when kite put on the hat he felt a warmth of somthing that he thought that was never real... Love, ow, my head hurts who are you guys who saved me? Biff, Kim Pugsy but everyone calles me ''pugs'' he added and fang but, he died over 4 years ago kite added yes,

Biff said and we need to find his heir of the fangsworth family Kite went blank... Ug um um you are looking at him a sudden confidence slipped from his voice now, how may I be of any help? Kite, kim said your his heir so, could you look at this picture of the moon?

**chapter 5 fully human**

Kite never felt anything like this before love, happiness and joy he could bear the pain now suddenly he heard a strangly familiar voice behind him ''our souls have finally become one'' who said that? Kite wondered to himself here, in your head kite, Gah! What in the world!? A tall hairy brown cartoon looking wolf was staring at me wait, are you the other half of my soul?

kite replied, please, don't be frightened the tall wolf replied I am quite gentle ck ck ck Frightened no, Kite said, calmly I'am the happiest I have ever been in awhile and why would I be scared of my power and birthrite Edwin already told me Kite got interrupted by the wolf ah, Edwin Miles Smithes fellow sorcerer and wandmaker youngest one too and a damn good one

anyway, sorry gr, I forgot to ask you your name grr ck ck ck Kite James Bellington you Fangface suddenly everything faded away... Kite, kite? kim shook him constantly huh? he said, you blacked out when I showed you that picture of the moon

oh, kite said smiling I was talking to Fangface our souls have become one powers, thoughts, memories, and most of all this bracelet, yeah about that the gang said you know that is the ONLY way to beat Marlow and drain him of his powers and use it for good ck ck ck

Kite abruptly turned into kitefang after he seen that picture of the moon he started to chase pugs all over the place for calling him a dimwit so kitefang grabbed him a couple of times and shook him a couple of Get THIS Nitwolf off of me A what ck gr pugs do you want me to chew on you kitefang said playfully Kite! Kite stop! were your friends, pugs is your bro what gr ck ck oh! kitefang put him down and hugged him sorry,first time transforming I'am sure I can control these urges (but he didn't want to since he had so much fun messing with pugs) You better pugs retorted back codly, kite turned back

to normal all was well but it was time to learn how to learn how to use this bracelet of his so the reunited gang can finally beat Marlow

**Chapter 6 practice of skill and... Love?**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

**Chapter one continued**

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

**Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?**

well well well, Edwin said you have improved, alot the past six years since I took you in that day but it's time you know the truth

your whole life was put on a vertual simulation and you were put into a coma when you were just 12 (that was a lie my whole life a lie?!) he said to himself hang on! Kite said so all of this was just a simulation! Also kite, Edwin said calmly I am not your real brother he replied calmly I had to gain your trust so I pretended to be your brother in your real body and life you are a decendent

of an ancient birthrite birthrite? Kite asked well, an heir,since fangs son timothy fangsworth shot himself so he stopped the tradition of having a pure werewolf in the family, and lets see... your 17 in highschool but you could never love... Hold on! Kite screamed I am a Wereworlf?! not fully, Edwin said when you were put into the coma your soul was split into two peaces love, peace hate pain and it was all thanks to the man marlow he split your soul into two sides and I don't know how you can get it back

but fangs said before he died ''you are the one who bears the bracelet'' suddenly Kite remembered everything in his life after he heard that sentence I remeber, Edwin you tried to take the blow for me when my soul was split I hated my real life so I foolishly went after marlow and got myself into the coma I wanted to replace it and forget I will never know love at all I can do is hate or pain, then kite woke up from the coma it's 2010 middle of January why does my head hurt all the time so, Kite James Bellington loser of losers, freakshow nerd was finally awake

**Chapter3 Highschool (real life)**

A five year coma my god kite told himself, But who was Edwin since he wasn't his brother goddamit, kite said, when his heart shocked his body and dropped him to his knees ''I can only feel pain'' Kite picked himsef up and got to his car and drove off to the acadamy he was always

looked at as a loser none really looked up to him either since he always ended up really hurting him either since he always ended up really hurting

sombody when he was 13 he pulled a knife on his baby sitter for raising her hand to him Kite jumped back and grabbed her by the throught and threw her halfway across the hall and she was never seen again, Kite woke up and slammed on the brake but it was too late

the car spun out of control and hit a tree and passed out but he heard a disembodied voice as he faded into the darkness ''you are the one who bears the bracelet''

**Chapter 4 hospital, old hat**

Blood was everywhere all over Kites face and everything was a blurr until he heard a soft distressed females voice it can't be! Kim screamed fangs dead!? Biff calmly replied, Marlow split him and his human half is dead but, But What?! Pugsy demanded Biff continued his hat, it vanished nowhere to be found untill Biff! you nit wit Pugsy screamed stop the Car! Kim demanded

They found kite brused and battered from the wreckage of what used to be a 68 monte carlo Who is he? kim asked curiously Pugsy grabbed his wallet

and Pugsy announced Kite James Bell... Who the hell are you?! Kite grabbed pugsy's arm now let me go before I polverize ya! Pugsy annouced half mad and afraid kite let him down gently Biff said, what's that? Kim asked surprised seeing fangs old tattered baseball cap in his hand Kite was now trembeling when he read on the hat ''you are the rightful heir of this gift that is also a curse''

and when kite put on the hat he felt a warmth of somthing that he thought that was never real... Love, ow, my head hurts who are you guys who saved me? Biff, Kim Pugsy but everyone calles me ''pugs'' he added and fang but, he died over 4 years ago kite added yes,

Biff said and we need to find his heir of the fangsworth family Kite went blank... Ug um um you are looking at him a sudden confidence slipped from his voice now, how may I be of any help? Kite, kim said your his heir so, could you look at this picture of the moon?

**chapter 5 fully human**

Kite never felt anything like this before love, happiness and joy he could bear the pain now suddenly he heard a strangly familiar voice behind him ''our souls have finally become one'' who said that? Kite wondered to himself here, in your head kite, Gah! What in the world!? A tall hairy brown cartoon looking wolf was staring at me wait, are you the other half of my soul?

kite replied, please, don't be frightened the tall wolf replied I am quite gentle ck ck ck Frightened no, Kite said, calmly I'am the happiest I have ever been in awhile and why would I be scared of my power and birthrite Edwin already told me Kite got interrupted by the wolf ah, Edwin Miles Smithes fellow sorcerer and wandmaker youngest one too and a damn good one

anyway, sorry gr, I forgot to ask you your name grr ck ck ck Kite James Bellington you Fangface suddenly everything faded away... Kite, kite? kim shook him constantly huh? he said, you blacked out when I showed you that picture of the moon

oh, kite said smiling I was talking to Fangface our souls have become one powers, thoughts, memories, and most of all this bracelet, yeah about that the gang said you know that is the ONLY way to beat Marlow and drain him of his powers and use it for good ck ck ck

Kite abruptly turned into kitefang after he seen that picture of the moon he started to chase pugs all over the place for calling him a dimwit so kitefang grabbed him a couple of times and shook him a couple of Get THIS Nitwolf off of me A what ck gr pugs do you want me to chew on you kitefang said playfully Kite! Kite stop! were your friends, pugs is your bro what gr ck ck oh! kitefang put him down and hugged him sorry,first time transforming I'am sure I can control these urges (but he didn't want to since he had so much fun messing with pugs) You better pugs retorted back codly, kite turned back

to normal all was well but it was time to learn how to learn how to use this bracelet of his so the reunited gang can finally beat Marlow

**Chapter 6 practice of skill and... Love?**

Ok, Biff said me and Kite we'll drive to his house so we can finally figuere out how to work this bracelet of kites and see how it can help... Biff was interrupted by kite for a second kim, kite asked shyley uh it's nothing (kite didn't want kim to find the ring in his car not yet, he told himself cooly, because

he knew the time wasn't right but he always felt a warmth like no other when kite was around her but he knew he loved her so much that he would die for her so she could be safe

Kim's P.O.V man, I wonder why kite is so nervous around me unless... kite was just spacing out until pugsy asked Hey kite, Yeah, he replied why are you acting so strange around kim? It's nothing kite said with a smile as he looked at kim's hair blowing in the wind freely in the moonlight Kite! snapped pugs I see it now! You are in LOVE hey! Kim kite looked up at the moon and blacked out so he could turn into kitefang and grabbed pugs by the leg and started

playfully biting on it say uncle! say it! grr ck ck ck Alright alright uncle! Happy now?! pugsy groaned Kitefang let go gingerly of pugsy's foot and turned back into kite Whats wrong with you?! pugs demanded uh, I don't know kite said, kite looked at kim and smiled oh now I remember what I was going to do! hey kim pugs screamed the car stopped at the sound of the shreak pugsy made everyone in the car flung forward and most of all the rings hiding spot was no more it flew out of the hole that he hid it in and it landed in kims lap it was a tiny black box with kim's name on it

kite? she asked, open it, he said what? go on, a small letter was inside,

Dear kim, I know we haven't been friends for awhile now but I've grown to like you more than a friend and well, what I'am trying to say is I love you and I'd like to be with you forever, wrapped in your warm embrace, and to get lost in your beautiful brown eyes and... I want you to be my wife will you marry me? She saw the look on kites face yes, she replied and she put the small silver diamond ring on her finger and then she sat on kites lap

and kissed him so passionately on his lips he couldn't stop trembeling as he moved her closer this was really happening love, true love then kim put her hand on the bracelet it started to shine revealing the power behind the bracelet ''love is the one thing Marlow can't recieve or he will perish'' kim whispered in kites ear ''I loved you the first day I saw you''

as tears of joy ran down her face kite sweetly wiped them away kite, biff said you liked kim all this time? Yes, kite said happily Oh that's rich! pugs screamed Kite turned into kitefang and muffled him with a pillow and laughed Hey Kite! Pugsy struggled to scream out he turned back to normal and he was still grinning since this was the happiest moment of his life

**chapter 7 finding Marlow and fang/ Edwin**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

**Chapter one continued**

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

**Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?**

well well well, Edwin said you have improved, alot the past six years since I took you in that day but it's time you know the truth

your whole life was put on a vertual simulation and you were put into a coma when you were just 12 (that was a lie my whole life a lie?!) he said to himself hang on! Kite said so all of this was just a simulation! Also kite, Edwin said calmly I am not your real brother he replied calmly I had to gain your trust so I pretended to be your brother in your real body and life you are a decendent

of an ancient birthrite birthrite? Kite asked well, an heir,since fangs son timothy fangsworth shot himself so he stopped the tradition of having a pure werewolf in the family, and lets see... your 17 in highschool but you could never love... Hold on! Kite screamed I am a Wereworlf?! not fully, Edwin said when you were put into the coma your soul was split into two peaces love, peace hate pain and it was all thanks to the man marlow he split your soul into two sides and I don't know how you can get it back

but fangs said before he died ''you are the one who bears the bracelet'' suddenly Kite remembered everything in his life after he heard that sentence I remeber, Edwin you tried to take the blow for me when my soul was split I hated my real life so I foolishly went after marlow and got myself into the coma I wanted to replace it and forget I will never know love at all I can do is hate or pain, then kite woke up from the coma it's 2010 middle of January why does my head hurt all the time so, Kite James Bellington loser of losers, freakshow nerd was finally awake

**Chapter3 Highschool (real life)**

A five year coma my god kite told himself, But who was Edwin since he wasn't his brother goddamit, kite said, when his heart shocked his body and dropped him to his knees ''I can only feel pain'' Kite picked himsef up and got to his car and drove off to the acadamy he was always

looked at as a loser none really looked up to him either since he always ended up really hurting him either since he always ended up really hurting

sombody when he was 13 he pulled a knife on his baby sitter for raising her hand to him Kite jumped back and grabbed her by the throught and threw her halfway across the hall and she was never seen again, Kite woke up and slammed on the brake but it was too late

the car spun out of control and hit a tree and passed out but he heard a disembodied voice as he faded into the darkness ''you are the one who bears the bracelet''

**Chapter 4 hospital, old hat**

Blood was everywhere all over Kites face and everything was a blurr until he heard a soft distressed females voice it can't be! Kim screamed fangs dead!? Biff calmly replied, Marlow split him and his human half is dead but, But What?! Pugsy demanded Biff continued his hat, it vanished nowhere to be found untill Biff! you nit wit Pugsy screamed stop the Car! Kim demanded

They found kite brused and battered from the wreckage of what used to be a 68 monte carlo Who is he? kim asked curiously Pugsy grabbed his wallet

and Pugsy announced Kite James Bell... Who the hell are you?! Kite grabbed pugsy's arm now let me go before I polverize ya! Pugsy annouced half mad and afraid kite let him down gently Biff said, what's that? Kim asked surprised seeing fangs old tattered baseball cap in his hand Kite was now trembeling when he read on the hat ''you are the rightful heir of this gift that is also a curse''

and when kite put on the hat he felt a warmth of somthing that he thought that was never real... Love, ow, my head hurts who are you guys who saved me? Biff, Kim Pugsy but everyone calles me ''pugs'' he added and fang but, he died over 4 years ago kite added yes,

Biff said and we need to find his heir of the fangsworth family Kite went blank... Ug um um you are looking at him a sudden confidence slipped from his voice now, how may I be of any help? Kite, kim said your his heir so, could you look at this picture of the moon?

**chapter 5 fully human**

Kite never felt anything like this before love, happiness and joy he could bear the pain now suddenly he heard a strangly familiar voice behind him ''our souls have finally become one'' who said that? Kite wondered to himself here, in your head kite, Gah! What in the world!? A tall hairy brown cartoon looking wolf was staring at me wait, are you the other half of my soul?

kite replied, please, don't be frightened the tall wolf replied I am quite gentle ck ck ck Frightened no, Kite said, calmly I'am the happiest I have ever been in awhile and why would I be scared of my power and birthrite Edwin already told me Kite got interrupted by the wolf ah, Edwin Miles Smithes fellow sorcerer and wandmaker youngest one too and a damn good one

anyway, sorry gr, I forgot to ask you your name grr ck ck ck Kite James Bellington you Fangface suddenly everything faded away... Kite, kite? kim shook him constantly huh? he said, you blacked out when I showed you that picture of the moon

oh, kite said smiling I was talking to Fangface our souls have become one powers, thoughts, memories, and most of all this bracelet, yeah about that the gang said you know that is the ONLY way to beat Marlow and drain him of his powers and use it for good ck ck ck

Kite abruptly turned into kitefang after he seen that picture of the moon he started to chase pugs all over the place for calling him a dimwit so kitefang grabbed him a couple of times and shook him a couple of Get THIS Nitwolf off of me A what ck gr pugs do you want me to chew on you kitefang said playfully Kite! Kite stop! were your friends, pugs is your bro what gr ck ck oh! kitefang put him down and hugged him sorry,first time transforming I'am sure I can control these urges (but he didn't want to since he had so much fun messing with pugs) You better pugs retorted back codly, kite turned back

to normal all was well but it was time to learn how to learn how to use this bracelet of his so the reunited gang can finally beat Marlow

**Chapter 6 practice of skill and... Love?**

Ok, Biff said me and Kite we'll drive to his house so we can finally figuere out how to work this bracelet of kites and see how it can help... Biff was interrupted by kite for a second kim, kite asked shyley uh it's nothing (kite didn't want kim to find the ring in his car not yet, he told himself cooly, because

he knew the time wasn't right but he always felt a warmth like no other when kite was around her but he knew he loved her so much that he would die for her so she could be safe

Kim's P.O.V man, I wonder why kite is so nervous around me unless... kite was just spacing out until pugsy asked Hey kite, Yeah, he replied why are you acting so strange around kim? It's nothing kite said with a smile as he looked at kim's hair blowing in the wind freely in the moonlight Kite! snapped pugs I see it now! You are in LOVE hey! Kim kite looked up at the moon and blacked out so he could turn into kitefang and grabbed pugs by the leg and started

playfully biting on it say uncle! say it! grr ck ck ck Alright alright uncle! Happy now?! pugsy groaned Kitefang let go gingerly of pugsy's foot and turned back into kite Whats wrong with you?! pugs demanded uh, I don't know kite said, kite looked at kim and smiled oh now I remember what I was going to do! hey kim pugs screamed the car stopped at the sound of the shreak pugsy made everyone in the car flung forward and most of all the rings hiding spot was no more it flew out of the hole that he hid it in and it landed in kims lap it was a tiny black box with kim's name on it

kite? she asked, open it, he said what? go on, a small letter was inside,

Dear kim, I know we haven't been friends for awhile now but I've grown to like you more than a friend and well, what I'am trying to say is I love you and I'd like to be with you forever, wrapped in your warm embrace, and to get lost in your beautiful brown eyes and... I want you to be my wife will you marry me? She saw the look on kites face yes, she replied and she put the small silver diamond ring on her finger and then she sat on kites lap

and kissed him so passionately on his lips he couldn't stop trembeling as he moved her closer this was really happening love, true love then kim put her hand on the bracelet it started to shine revealing the power behind the bracelet ''love is the one thing Marlow can't recieve or he will perish'' kim whispered in kites ear ''I loved you the first day I saw you''

as tears of joy ran down her face kite sweetly wiped them away kite, biff said you liked kim all this time? Yes, kite said happily Oh that's rich! pugs screamed Kite turned into kitefang and muffled him with a pillow and laughed Hey Kite! Pugsy struggled to scream out he turned back to normal and he was still grinning since this was the happiest moment of his life

**chapter 7 finding Marlow and fang/ Edwin**

They finally reached kite's house it was a small two story house that was a cabin in the country made of stone the strangest thing it looked brand new everything was all even kite never cleaned up unless.. hey, kitefang, did you do this for me?

maybe, (growl) thanks kite hugged kitefang and he woke up from his blackout he could always know when he changed since he shared half of a soul with him

''Man this looks like a dollified cabin in one of those slasher films'' pugsy said '' I'am going to pretend I didn't hear that'' kite chuckled and went over to kim and picked her up and they both stared into eachothers eyes and kissed deeply ''I always knew you were a good kisser'' kim got out with a giggle ''I know kite replied'' pugsy turned his back and made a gagging sound ''kite,'' biff said uneasaly yeah, he replied ''I knew'' he said, ''I knew she loved you but she couldn't bring herself to say it''

she told me everything, biff said, ''you always made her laugh, comforted her and most of all you loved her'' hearing this made kite smile. You alright? Pugsy asked shyly yeah, kite said ''lets go inside'' kite then added. They reached the door and the guys heard kim scream in shock ''Kite! Kite!'' she screamed for kite she knew he would come to save her

''Kite, there are these weird guys in black robes with skulls on their backs!'' ''SHUT YOUR FILTHY WOLF LOVING MOUTH''

one of the hooded figures demanded and slapped her across the face after kite saw what the guy did to his fiance' he suddenly turned into kitefang he grabbed the man who did it and said ''Marlow not brave enough to face his own abomanation of a son?!'' (snarl) ''You are not worthy to be a bellington'' the hooded man said ''typical'' kite said calmly ''Where are they taking kim'' ''I'd rather have you torture me than tell you the man said coughing up blood'' ''Oh you better tell him or I will murderfy you into next week!'' pugsy exlaimed Biff, kite said lets turn him into the thing he hunted for so long grab my dagger out from the cupboard kite asked calmly ''will do'' biff said kite and biff tied the man up to a chair and started to interagate him ''Where are they taking kim?!'' Kite demanded

''I choose death than to tell a blood flith son of a,, Wrong answerPugsy grabbed a frying pan and smacked the grim reaper reject forward ''Lets just squash his brains in for kidnapping you future wife!'' no, kite said calmly What?! pugsy said astounded. ''There is one thing worse than not splitting a werewolf as a darkfallower'' it's turning into one and I have the tools to do it kite said Oh really? pugsy was eager to hear this ''I found the dagger'' Biff said good, lets ask our friend some questions. Kite cut his wrist and cut the hostages ''what?!'' no! you can't'' I can, kite said ''that is if you are willing to cooperate.

Kite made the man tremble in fear as he moved his hand closer to the criminals ''Last chance'' sweat was pouring down the mans face kite was much worse than marlow when it comes to making someone angery ''I guess the trait is inheirited but good god he WAS much worse than Marlow''

okay, I will tell you.. Nothing! You disgusting mongrol wolf! Kite pressed his arm on the guys and he felt his blood tremble and change... England! Eangland I swear! Please stop! Kite let go ''thank you'' he scowled at the guy and broke his nose and knocked him out ''are you going to be alright?'' Biff and pugsy asked I'am much better now ''the guys name is dante

Marlow's right hand man''kite said Well lets go find them and destroy them all! Pugsy exsclaimed ''And get youself split!'' no! Kite finally lost it '' if a human gets split you'll die!'' the pain will be too much for me to bear! Kite broke down and cried ''my father split and killed my mother in front of my eyes! Yes! my father

Marlow James Bellington! ''The wolf killing son abandoning bastard who made my life hell'' kite turned into kitefang and wiped away the tears from his eyes kite said to kitefang (everything has fell into place) kite was ready to fight him Marlow, kite was ready to duel to kill never knowing his werewolf mother in this small town of endvalle he felt like he already had a family Biff, Kim,Pugsy and Edwin (youngest and most talented wandmaker in the world) kite needed his help to construct a wand around the power of a bracelet and to bring back the person he wanted to meet the most Shermin Fangsworth so after what Marlow's lackies did to kim he changed his name to Kite evans Fangsworth shermin was like a father figure to kite

so he just wanted to let the bellington name die with the pathetic coward that was Marlow James Bellington ''are you going to be alright? Biff and pugsy asked concerned '' as long as kim is alive I'am okay'' he said coldly ''we need to go to England and find Edwin Miles Smithes'' he will know how to bring my REAL father back

So Biff, Kite and pugsy got into the wolf buggy and sped off to england kite closed his eyes and saw kim tied up in a chair at bellinton manor he also saw his father new father shermin fangsworth the death was just anotherone of Marlows sick ways of telling somebody he hated them but the hat made a copy of itself with the fangsworth curse inside of it to prepare kite for the final battle. Hey! goldy locks pugsy smacked kite on the back of the head but kite didn't move ''they are both alive'' kite said Kim and Fang the car stopped What!? fangs and kim are ALIVE! His death was to get back at me

kite said happily and proud Marlow faked his death but his hat had the fangsworth curse and Fangface and I become one so he was never dead he faked his death so he could awake the curse inside me so I can stop the 400 year wait! It all makes sense biff and pugsy said to start a new werewolf family without the fangsworth cost the curse was wishing for change so the hat chose kite a werewolf hunter killer a new family tradition was about to be born but the true battle between good and evil was about to begin Who will be the victor?

**CHAPTER 8 Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

**Chapter one continued**

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

**Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?**

well well well, Edwin said you have improved, alot the past six years since I took you in that day but it's time you know the truth

your whole life was put on a vertual simulation and you were put into a coma when you were just 12 (that was a lie my whole life a lie?!) he said to himself hang on! Kite said so all of this was just a simulation! Also kite, Edwin said calmly I am not your real brother he replied calmly I had to gain your trust so I pretended to be your brother in your real body and life you are a decendent

of an ancient birthrite birthrite? Kite asked well, an heir,since fangs son timothy fangsworth shot himself so he stopped the tradition of having a pure werewolf in the family, and lets see... your 17 in highschool but you could never love... Hold on! Kite screamed I am a Wereworlf?! not fully, Edwin said when you were put into the coma your soul was split into two peaces love, peace hate pain and it was all thanks to the man marlow he split your soul into two sides and I don't know how you can get it back

but fangs said before he died ''you are the one who bears the bracelet'' suddenly Kite remembered everything in his life after he heard that sentence I remeber, Edwin you tried to take the blow for me when my soul was split I hated my real life so I foolishly went after marlow and got myself into the coma I wanted to replace it and forget I will never know love at all I can do is hate or pain, then kite woke up from the coma it's 2010 middle of January why does my head hurt all the time so, Kite James Bellington loser of losers, freakshow nerd was finally awake

**Chapter3 Highschool (real life)**

A five year coma my god kite told himself, But who was Edwin since he wasn't his brother goddamit, kite said, when his heart shocked his body and dropped him to his knees ''I can only feel pain'' Kite picked himsef up and got to his car and drove off to the acadamy he was always

looked at as a loser none really looked up to him either since he always ended up really hurting him either since he always ended up really hurting

sombody when he was 13 he pulled a knife on his baby sitter for raising her hand to him Kite jumped back and grabbed her by the throught and threw her halfway across the hall and she was never seen again, Kite woke up and slammed on the brake but it was too late

the car spun out of control and hit a tree and passed out but he heard a disembodied voice as he faded into the darkness ''you are the one who bears the bracelet''

**Chapter 4 hospital, old hat**

Blood was everywhere all over Kites face and everything was a blurr until he heard a soft distressed females voice it can't be! Kim screamed fangs dead!? Biff calmly replied, Marlow split him and his human half is dead but, But What?! Pugsy demanded Biff continued his hat, it vanished nowhere to be found untill Biff! you nit wit Pugsy screamed stop the Car! Kim demanded

They found kite brused and battered from the wreckage of what used to be a 68 monte carlo Who is he? kim asked curiously Pugsy grabbed his wallet

and Pugsy announced Kite James Bell... Who the hell are you?! Kite grabbed pugsy's arm now let me go before I polverize ya! Pugsy annouced half mad and afraid kite let him down gently Biff said, what's that? Kim asked surprised seeing fangs old tattered baseball cap in his hand Kite was now trembeling when he read on the hat ''you are the rightful heir of this gift that is also a curse''

and when kite put on the hat he felt a warmth of somthing that he thought that was never real... Love, ow, my head hurts who are you guys who saved me? Biff, Kim Pugsy but everyone calles me ''pugs'' he added and fang but, he died over 4 years ago kite added yes,

Biff said and we need to find his heir of the fangsworth family Kite went blank... Ug um um you are looking at him a sudden confidence slipped from his voice now, how may I be of any help? Kite, kim said your his heir so, could you look at this picture of the moon?

**chapter 5 fully human**

Kite never felt anything like this before love, happiness and joy he could bear the pain now suddenly he heard a strangly familiar voice behind him ''our souls have finally become one'' who said that? Kite wondered to himself here, in your head kite, Gah! What in the world!? A tall hairy brown cartoon looking wolf was staring at me wait, are you the other half of my soul?

kite replied, please, don't be frightened the tall wolf replied I am quite gentle ck ck ck Frightened no, Kite said, calmly I'am the happiest I have ever been in awhile and why would I be scared of my power and birthrite Edwin already told me Kite got interrupted by the wolf ah, Edwin Miles Smithes fellow sorcerer and wandmaker youngest one too and a damn good one

anyway, sorry gr, I forgot to ask you your name grr ck ck ck Kite James Bellington you Fangface suddenly everything faded away... Kite, kite? kim shook him constantly huh? he said, you blacked out when I showed you that picture of the moon

oh, kite said smiling I was talking to Fangface our souls have become one powers, thoughts, memories, and most of all this bracelet, yeah about that the gang said you know that is the ONLY way to beat Marlow and drain him of his powers and use it for good ck ck ck

Kite abruptly turned into kitefang after he seen that picture of the moon he started to chase pugs all over the place for calling him a dimwit so kitefang grabbed him a couple of times and shook him a couple of Get THIS Nitwolf off of me A what ck gr pugs do you want me to chew on you kitefang said playfully Kite! Kite stop! were your friends, pugs is your bro what gr ck ck oh! kitefang put him down and hugged him sorry,first time transforming I'am sure I can control these urges (but he didn't want to since he had so much fun messing with pugs) You better pugs retorted back codly, kite turned back

to normal all was well but it was time to learn how to learn how to use this bracelet of his so the reunited gang can finally beat Marlow

**Chapter 6 practice of skill and... Love?**

Ok, Biff said me and Kite we'll drive to his house so we can finally figuere out how to work this bracelet of kites and see how it can help... Biff was interrupted by kite for a second kim, kite asked shyley uh it's nothing (kite didn't want kim to find the ring in his car not yet, he told himself cooly, because

he knew the time wasn't right but he always felt a warmth like no other when kite was around her but he knew he loved her so much that he would die for her so she could be safe

Kim's P.O.V man, I wonder why kite is so nervous around me unless... kite was just spacing out until pugsy asked Hey kite, Yeah, he replied why are you acting so strange around kim? It's nothing kite said with a smile as he looked at kim's hair blowing in the wind freely in the moonlight Kite! snapped pugs I see it now! You are in LOVE hey! Kim kite looked up at the moon and blacked out so he could turn into kitefang and grabbed pugs by the leg and started

playfully biting on it say uncle! say it! grr ck ck ck Alright alright uncle! Happy now?! pugsy groaned Kitefang let go gingerly of pugsy's foot and turned back into kite Whats wrong with you?! pugs demanded uh, I don't know kite said, kite looked at kim and smiled oh now I remember what I was going to do! hey kim pugs screamed the car stopped at the sound of the shreak pugsy made everyone in the car flung forward and most of all the rings hiding spot was no more it flew out of the hole that he hid it in and it landed in kims lap it was a tiny black box with kim's name on it

kite? she asked, open it, he said what? go on, a small letter was inside,

Dear kim, I know we haven't been friends for awhile now but I've grown to like you more than a friend and well, what I'am trying to say is I love you and I'd like to be with you forever, wrapped in your warm embrace, and to get lost in your beautiful brown eyes and... I want you to be my wife will you marry me? She saw the look on kites face yes, she replied and she put the small silver diamond ring on her finger and then she sat on kites lap

and kissed him so passionately on his lips he couldn't stop trembeling as he moved her closer this was really happening love, true love then kim put her hand on the bracelet it started to shine revealing the power behind the bracelet ''love is the one thing Marlow can't recieve or he will perish'' kim whispered in kites ear ''I loved you the first day I saw you''

as tears of joy ran down her face kite sweetly wiped them away kite, biff said you liked kim all this time? Yes, kite said happily Oh that's rich! pugs screamed Kite turned into kitefang and muffled him with a pillow and laughed Hey Kite! Pugsy struggled to scream out he turned back to normal and he was still grinning since this was the happiest moment of his life

**chapter 7 finding Marlow and fang/ Edwin**

They finally reached kite's house it was a small two story house that was a cabin in the country made of stone the strangest thing it looked brand new everything was all even kite never cleaned up unless.. hey, kitefang, did you do this for me?

maybe, (growl) thanks kite hugged kitefang and he woke up from his blackout he could always know when he changed since he shared half of a soul with him

''Man this looks like a dollified cabin in one of those slasher films'' pugsy said '' I'am going to pretend I didn't hear that'' kite chuckled and went over to kim and picked her up and they both stared into eachothers eyes and kissed deeply ''I always knew you were a good kisser'' kim got out with a giggle ''I know kite replied'' pugsy turned his back and made a gagging sound ''kite,'' biff said uneasaly yeah, he replied ''I knew'' he said, ''I knew she loved you but she couldn't bring herself to say it''

she told me everything, biff said, ''you always made her laugh, comforted her and most of all you loved her'' hearing this made kite smile. You alright? Pugsy asked shyly yeah, kite said ''lets go inside'' kite then added. They reached the door and the guys heard kim scream in shock ''Kite! Kite!'' she screamed for kite she knew he would come to save her

''Kite, there are these weird guys in black robes with skulls on their backs!'' ''SHUT YOUR FILTHY WOLF LOVING MOUTH''

one of the hooded figures demanded and slapped her across the face after kite saw what the guy did to his fiance' he suddenly turned into kitefang he grabbed the man who did it and said ''Marlow not brave enough to face his own abomanation of a son?!'' (snarl) ''You are not worthy to be a bellington'' the hooded man said ''typical'' kite said calmly ''Where are they taking kim'' ''I'd rather have you torture me than tell you the man said coughing up blood'' ''Oh you better tell him or I will murderfy you into next week!'' pugsy exlaimed Biff, kite said lets turn him into the thing he hunted for so long grab my dagger out from the cupboard kite asked calmly ''will do'' biff said kite and biff tied the man up to a chair and started to interagate him ''Where are they taking kim?!'' Kite demanded

''I choose death than to tell a blood flith son of a,, Wrong answerPugsy grabbed a frying pan and smacked the grim reaper reject forward ''Lets just squash his brains in for kidnapping you future wife!'' no, kite said calmly What?! pugsy said astounded. ''There is one thing worse than not splitting a werewolf as a darkfallower'' it's turning into one and I have the tools to do it kite said Oh really? pugsy was eager to hear this ''I found the dagger'' Biff said good, lets ask our friend some questions. Kite cut his wrist and cut the hostages ''what?!'' no! you can't'' I can, kite said ''that is if you are willing to cooperate.

Kite made the man tremble in fear as he moved his hand closer to the criminals ''Last chance'' sweat was pouring down the mans face kite was much worse than marlow when it comes to making someone angery ''I guess the trait is inheirited but good god he WAS much worse than Marlow''

okay, I will tell you.. Nothing! You disgusting mongrol wolf! Kite pressed his arm on the guys and he felt his blood tremble and change... England! Eangland I swear! Please stop! Kite let go ''thank you'' he scowled at the guy and broke his nose and knocked him out ''are you going to be alright?'' Biff and pugsy asked I'am much better now ''the guys name is dante

Marlow's right hand man''kite said Well lets go find them and destroy them all! Pugsy exsclaimed ''And get youself split!'' no! Kite finally lost it '' if a human gets split you'll die!'' the pain will be too much for me to bear! Kite broke down and cried ''my father split and killed my mother in front of my eyes! Yes! my father

Marlow James Bellington! ''The wolf killing son abandoning bastard who made my life hell'' kite turned into kitefang and wiped away the tears from his eyes kite said to kitefang (everything has fell into place) kite was ready to fight him Marlow, kite was ready to duel to kill never knowing his werewolf mother in this small town of endvalle he felt like he already had a family Biff, Kim,Pugsy and Edwin (youngest and most talented wandmaker in the world) kite needed his help to construct a wand around the power of a bracelet and to bring back the person he wanted to meet the most Shermin Fangsworth so after what Marlow's lackies did to kim he changed his name to Kite evans Fangsworth shermin was like a father figure to kite

so he just wanted to let the bellington name die with the pathetic coward that was Marlow James Bellington ''are you going to be alright? Biff and pugsy asked concerned '' as long as kim is alive I'am okay'' he said coldly ''we need to go to England and find Edwin Miles Smithes'' he will know how to bring my REAL father back

So Biff, Kite and pugsy got into the wolf buggy and sped off to england kite closed his eyes and saw kim tied up in a chair at bellinton manor he also saw his father new father shermin fangsworth the death was just anotherone of Marlows sick ways of telling somebody he hated them but the hat made a copy of itself with the fangsworth curse inside of it to prepare kite for the final battle. Hey! goldy locks pugsy smacked kite on the back of the head but kite didn't move ''they are both alive'' kite said Kim and Fang the car stopped What!? fangs and kim are ALIVE! His death was to get back at me

kite said happily and proud Marlow faked his death but his hat had the fangsworth curse and Fangface and I become one so he was never dead he faked his death so he could awake the curse inside me so I can stop the 400 year wait! It all makes sense biff and pugsy said to start a new werewolf family without the fangsworth cost the curse was wishing for change so the hat chose kite a werewolf hunter killer a new family tradition was about to be born but the true battle between good and evil was about to begin Who will be the victor?

**CHAPTER 8 Continued**

Biff, kite and pugsy all rode in silence ''so, who is this Edwin guy?'' pugsy asked ''a good friend of mine we used to go to school together until he turned 11 I just lost contact with him until now.'' ''I see'' pugsy added ''you know whats weird kite'' pugsy said ''you never tried to eat me whenever you changed''

''you've been paying attention I only do it not because I'am hungry it's well I like you I was an only child in my family and I had nobody my age to mess with,''your like a brother to me pugs and when I finally get married to kim I want you and biff to be godparents'' ''We would be honored kite they both said cheerfully'' thanks for always being their for me kite slung his strong arm around pugs and rubbed his hair and he patted biff on the shoulder ''I also have somthing else to tell you''

well, what is it? kite said eagarly ''it's kim she didn't want you to worry but before the darkfollowers kidnapped her she told me you two had some well, ''alone time'' a couple of weeks back when we took that trip to the grand canyon to hunt for some geodes uh huh AND kite said excitedly ''Oh quit beating around the bush biff!'' pugsy yelled ''what my friend is trying to say is kim is pregnate with your baby boy!''

Really?! now they really had to hurry to Edwin's wand shop and see if he can help find a wand to fit the power of the bracelet

(hey kitefang! guess what I'am a father!) Wow (grr) your going to be a better father (snarl) ''I'am'' kite finally said ''dude, are you spacing out again?'' huh? kite said confused ''were here'' biff said ''Edwin's master wand makers crafting the finest wands since 1486'' ''ah we get to meet after 5 years'' kite said cooly ''so is there anything else we should know about this wand maker?'' pugsy asked curiously ''the reason why he is the youngest wandmaker it's well he's also a vampire'' pugsy gulped and clutched his neck ''don't worry he only drinks animal blood'' kite finally added ''good cause if he would've bit me and if I rose from the grave YOU be my first victim!'' ''that is if you can catch me'' kite chuckled after seeing how it made pugsy turn a cherry red color in the face ''well lets go inside and meet Edwin'' pugsy and biff said

they opened the door and they heard the bell ring on top of the door ''hello'' they all said they saw a well dressed young man about kite's age step up to the counter ''how may I help you old friend?'' Edwin said cheerfully kite shook his hand and hugged him tightly ''Where have you been all these years'' ''I went on a year trip around the world to study other wandmakers you know in Africa they make wands out of bone and crystal?'' Edwin said curiously and one more thing kite, ''what has happened to you over the years I went to go study abroad?'' kite turned into kitefang Edwin was in shock ''ah a werewolf''

and kite also showed Edwin the golden knut looking bracelet with tribal markings on it ''You know what wand I need Edwin'' the wandmaker's eye's widened then he bowed and went to the back of the shop he finally got two small wands mahogany, willow and finally the wand kite needed The wand of the twilight Edwin chucked the two small wands at biff and pugs and just said '' I finally found the masters of those wands after 50 years good riddance!'' ''what are we supposed to do with these we don't know any magic'' Edwin took a sip out of his mug and sat down ''you got to help kite you will know what to do when you reach bellington mannor just use the spell hate drain and it will switch the emotion of hate with love and cause the darkfallower to exsplode just make sure you are far enough away so you don't get splattered too much''

''also kite, Edwin added, the spell you need to know is ''Drain heart to beat Marlow'' kite said calmly the trio gulped then kite stood up and they all shook Edwin's hand ''what will happen if we don't win kite?'' pugsy said ''don't say that I know this sounds like alot but it's not I know Marlows tactics better than anyone of his stupid hunters do'' Hey, Edwin asked yeah they all said if you want to fight Marlow his HQ is in England not too far from the village just keep going towards the sun and once you see his castle shine in the moonlight well, I think you know what to do from here anyway

good luck and the gang left the wandshop pugsy was wondering around staring at this crystal ball until Edwin snuck up behind him and said ''I vant to suck your blood little boy'' Pugsy ran out of the store with the mahogany wand in his hand YIKES! I knew I was a gonner pugsy said to himself and ran off to the wolf buggy and landed in face first biff and kite chuckled

''we got him good didn't we'' What! pugsy exclaimed we told Edwin what you'd do to me if you were turned into a vampire like him kite and biff both grinned after seeing the look of sheer terror Edwin gave pugs ''Typical just typical you two'' they got on the black delapidated road and laughed all the way but when they actually got there it was no laughing matter not what so ever the final battle was ready to be brought

**CHAPTER 9 Time to die... Father**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

**Chapter one continued**

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

**Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?**

well well well, Edwin said you have improved, alot the past six years since I took you in that day but it's time you know the truth

your whole life was put on a vertual simulation and you were put into a coma when you were just 12 (that was a lie my whole life a lie?!) he said to himself hang on! Kite said so all of this was just a simulation! Also kite, Edwin said calmly I am not your real brother he replied calmly I had to gain your trust so I pretended to be your brother in your real body and life you are a decendent

of an ancient birthrite birthrite? Kite asked well, an heir,since fangs son timothy fangsworth shot himself so he stopped the tradition of having a pure werewolf in the family, and lets see... your 17 in highschool but you could never love... Hold on! Kite screamed I am a Wereworlf?! not fully, Edwin said when you were put into the coma your soul was split into two peaces love, peace hate pain and it was all thanks to the man marlow he split your soul into two sides and I don't know how you can get it back

but fangs said before he died ''you are the one who bears the bracelet'' suddenly Kite remembered everything in his life after he heard that sentence I remeber, Edwin you tried to take the blow for me when my soul was split I hated my real life so I foolishly went after marlow and got myself into the coma I wanted to replace it and forget I will never know love at all I can do is hate or pain, then kite woke up from the coma it's 2010 middle of January why does my head hurt all the time so, Kite James Bellington loser of losers, freakshow nerd was finally awake

**Chapter3 Highschool (real life)**

A five year coma my god kite told himself, But who was Edwin since he wasn't his brother goddamit, kite said, when his heart shocked his body and dropped him to his knees ''I can only feel pain'' Kite picked himsef up and got to his car and drove off to the acadamy he was always

looked at as a loser none really looked up to him either since he always ended up really hurting him either since he always ended up really hurting

sombody when he was 13 he pulled a knife on his baby sitter for raising her hand to him Kite jumped back and grabbed her by the throught and threw her halfway across the hall and she was never seen again, Kite woke up and slammed on the brake but it was too late

the car spun out of control and hit a tree and passed out but he heard a disembodied voice as he faded into the darkness ''you are the one who bears the bracelet''

**Chapter 4 hospital, old hat**

Blood was everywhere all over Kites face and everything was a blurr until he heard a soft distressed females voice it can't be! Kim screamed fangs dead!? Biff calmly replied, Marlow split him and his human half is dead but, But What?! Pugsy demanded Biff continued his hat, it vanished nowhere to be found untill Biff! you nit wit Pugsy screamed stop the Car! Kim demanded

They found kite brused and battered from the wreckage of what used to be a 68 monte carlo Who is he? kim asked curiously Pugsy grabbed his wallet

and Pugsy announced Kite James Bell... Who the hell are you?! Kite grabbed pugsy's arm now let me go before I polverize ya! Pugsy annouced half mad and afraid kite let him down gently Biff said, what's that? Kim asked surprised seeing fangs old tattered baseball cap in his hand Kite was now trembeling when he read on the hat ''you are the rightful heir of this gift that is also a curse''

and when kite put on the hat he felt a warmth of somthing that he thought that was never real... Love, ow, my head hurts who are you guys who saved me? Biff, Kim Pugsy but everyone calles me ''pugs'' he added and fang but, he died over 4 years ago kite added yes,

Biff said and we need to find his heir of the fangsworth family Kite went blank... Ug um um you are looking at him a sudden confidence slipped from his voice now, how may I be of any help? Kite, kim said your his heir so, could you look at this picture of the moon?

**chapter 5 fully human**

Kite never felt anything like this before love, happiness and joy he could bear the pain now suddenly he heard a strangly familiar voice behind him ''our souls have finally become one'' who said that? Kite wondered to himself here, in your head kite, Gah! What in the world!? A tall hairy brown cartoon looking wolf was staring at me wait, are you the other half of my soul?

kite replied, please, don't be frightened the tall wolf replied I am quite gentle ck ck ck Frightened no, Kite said, calmly I'am the happiest I have ever been in awhile and why would I be scared of my power and birthrite Edwin already told me Kite got interrupted by the wolf ah, Edwin Miles Smithes fellow sorcerer and wandmaker youngest one too and a damn good one

anyway, sorry gr, I forgot to ask you your name grr ck ck ck Kite James Bellington you Fangface suddenly everything faded away... Kite, kite? kim shook him constantly huh? he said, you blacked out when I showed you that picture of the moon

oh, kite said smiling I was talking to Fangface our souls have become one powers, thoughts, memories, and most of all this bracelet, yeah about that the gang said you know that is the ONLY way to beat Marlow and drain him of his powers and use it for good ck ck ck

Kite abruptly turned into kitefang after he seen that picture of the moon he started to chase pugs all over the place for calling him a dimwit so kitefang grabbed him a couple of times and shook him a couple of Get THIS Nitwolf off of me A what ck gr pugs do you want me to chew on you kitefang said playfully Kite! Kite stop! were your friends, pugs is your bro what gr ck ck oh! kitefang put him down and hugged him sorry,first time transforming I'am sure I can control these urges (but he didn't want to since he had so much fun messing with pugs) You better pugs retorted back codly, kite turned back

to normal all was well but it was time to learn how to learn how to use this bracelet of his so the reunited gang can finally beat Marlow

**Chapter 6 practice of skill and... Love?**

Ok, Biff said me and Kite we'll drive to his house so we can finally figuere out how to work this bracelet of kites and see how it can help... Biff was interrupted by kite for a second kim, kite asked shyley uh it's nothing (kite didn't want kim to find the ring in his car not yet, he told himself cooly, because

he knew the time wasn't right but he always felt a warmth like no other when kite was around her but he knew he loved her so much that he would die for her so she could be safe

Kim's P.O.V man, I wonder why kite is so nervous around me unless... kite was just spacing out until pugsy asked Hey kite, Yeah, he replied why are you acting so strange around kim? It's nothing kite said with a smile as he looked at kim's hair blowing in the wind freely in the moonlight Kite! snapped pugs I see it now! You are in LOVE hey! Kim kite looked up at the moon and blacked out so he could turn into kitefang and grabbed pugs by the leg and started

playfully biting on it say uncle! say it! grr ck ck ck Alright alright uncle! Happy now?! pugsy groaned Kitefang let go gingerly of pugsy's foot and turned back into kite Whats wrong with you?! pugs demanded uh, I don't know kite said, kite looked at kim and smiled oh now I remember what I was going to do! hey kim pugs screamed the car stopped at the sound of the shreak pugsy made everyone in the car flung forward and most of all the rings hiding spot was no more it flew out of the hole that he hid it in and it landed in kims lap it was a tiny black box with kim's name on it

kite? she asked, open it, he said what? go on, a small letter was inside,

Dear kim, I know we haven't been friends for awhile now but I've grown to like you more than a friend and well, what I'am trying to say is I love you and I'd like to be with you forever, wrapped in your warm embrace, and to get lost in your beautiful brown eyes and... I want you to be my wife will you marry me? She saw the look on kites face yes, she replied and she put the small silver diamond ring on her finger and then she sat on kites lap

and kissed him so passionately on his lips he couldn't stop trembeling as he moved her closer this was really happening love, true love then kim put her hand on the bracelet it started to shine revealing the power behind the bracelet ''love is the one thing Marlow can't recieve or he will perish'' kim whispered in kites ear ''I loved you the first day I saw you''

as tears of joy ran down her face kite sweetly wiped them away kite, biff said you liked kim all this time? Yes, kite said happily Oh that's rich! pugs screamed Kite turned into kitefang and muffled him with a pillow and laughed Hey Kite! Pugsy struggled to scream out he turned back to normal and he was still grinning since this was the happiest moment of his life

**chapter 7 finding Marlow and fang/ Edwin**

They finally reached kite's house it was a small two story house that was a cabin in the country made of stone the strangest thing it looked brand new everything was all even kite never cleaned up unless.. hey, kitefang, did you do this for me?

maybe, (growl) thanks kite hugged kitefang and he woke up from his blackout he could always know when he changed since he shared half of a soul with him

''Man this looks like a dollified cabin in one of those slasher films'' pugsy said '' I'am going to pretend I didn't hear that'' kite chuckled and went over to kim and picked her up and they both stared into eachothers eyes and kissed deeply ''I always knew you were a good kisser'' kim got out with a giggle ''I know kite replied'' pugsy turned his back and made a gagging sound ''kite,'' biff said uneasaly yeah, he replied ''I knew'' he said, ''I knew she loved you but she couldn't bring herself to say it''

she told me everything, biff said, ''you always made her laugh, comforted her and most of all you loved her'' hearing this made kite smile. You alright? Pugsy asked shyly yeah, kite said ''lets go inside'' kite then added. They reached the door and the guys heard kim scream in shock ''Kite! Kite!'' she screamed for kite she knew he would come to save her

''Kite, there are these weird guys in black robes with skulls on their backs!'' ''SHUT YOUR FILTHY WOLF LOVING MOUTH''

one of the hooded figures demanded and slapped her across the face after kite saw what the guy did to his fiance' he suddenly turned into kitefang he grabbed the man who did it and said ''Marlow not brave enough to face his own abomanation of a son?!'' (snarl) ''You are not worthy to be a bellington'' the hooded man said ''typical'' kite said calmly ''Where are they taking kim'' ''I'd rather have you torture me than tell you the man said coughing up blood'' ''Oh you better tell him or I will murderfy you into next week!'' pugsy exlaimed Biff, kite said lets turn him into the thing he hunted for so long grab my dagger out from the cupboard kite asked calmly ''will do'' biff said kite and biff tied the man up to a chair and started to interagate him ''Where are they taking kim?!'' Kite demanded

''I choose death than to tell a blood flith son of a,, Wrong answerPugsy grabbed a frying pan and smacked the grim reaper reject forward ''Lets just squash his brains in for kidnapping you future wife!'' no, kite said calmly What?! pugsy said astounded. ''There is one thing worse than not splitting a werewolf as a darkfallower'' it's turning into one and I have the tools to do it kite said Oh really? pugsy was eager to hear this ''I found the dagger'' Biff said good, lets ask our friend some questions. Kite cut his wrist and cut the hostages ''what?!'' no! you can't'' I can, kite said ''that is if you are willing to cooperate.

Kite made the man tremble in fear as he moved his hand closer to the criminals ''Last chance'' sweat was pouring down the mans face kite was much worse than marlow when it comes to making someone angery ''I guess the trait is inheirited but good god he WAS much worse than Marlow''

okay, I will tell you.. Nothing! You disgusting mongrol wolf! Kite pressed his arm on the guys and he felt his blood tremble and change... England! Eangland I swear! Please stop! Kite let go ''thank you'' he scowled at the guy and broke his nose and knocked him out ''are you going to be alright?'' Biff and pugsy asked I'am much better now ''the guys name is dante

Marlow's right hand man''kite said Well lets go find them and destroy them all! Pugsy exsclaimed ''And get youself split!'' no! Kite finally lost it '' if a human gets split you'll die!'' the pain will be too much for me to bear! Kite broke down and cried ''my father split and killed my mother in front of my eyes! Yes! my father

Marlow James Bellington! ''The wolf killing son abandoning bastard who made my life hell'' kite turned into kitefang and wiped away the tears from his eyes kite said to kitefang (everything has fell into place) kite was ready to fight him Marlow, kite was ready to duel to kill never knowing his werewolf mother in this small town of endvalle he felt like he already had a family Biff, Kim,Pugsy and Edwin (youngest and most talented wandmaker in the world) kite needed his help to construct a wand around the power of a bracelet and to bring back the person he wanted to meet the most Shermin Fangsworth so after what Marlow's lackies did to kim he changed his name to Kite evans Fangsworth shermin was like a father figure to kite

so he just wanted to let the bellington name die with the pathetic coward that was Marlow James Bellington ''are you going to be alright? Biff and pugsy asked concerned '' as long as kim is alive I'am okay'' he said coldly ''we need to go to England and find Edwin Miles Smithes'' he will know how to bring my REAL father back

So Biff, Kite and pugsy got into the wolf buggy and sped off to england kite closed his eyes and saw kim tied up in a chair at bellinton manor he also saw his father new father shermin fangsworth the death was just anotherone of Marlows sick ways of telling somebody he hated them but the hat made a copy of itself with the fangsworth curse inside of it to prepare kite for the final battle. Hey! goldy locks pugsy smacked kite on the back of the head but kite didn't move ''they are both alive'' kite said Kim and Fang the car stopped What!? fangs and kim are ALIVE! His death was to get back at me

kite said happily and proud Marlow faked his death but his hat had the fangsworth curse and Fangface and I become one so he was never dead he faked his death so he could awake the curse inside me so I can stop the 400 year wait! It all makes sense biff and pugsy said to start a new werewolf family without the fangsworth cost the curse was wishing for change so the hat chose kite a werewolf hunter killer a new family tradition was about to be born but the true battle between good and evil was about to begin Who will be the victor?

**CHAPTER 8 Continued**

Biff, kite and pugsy all rode in silence ''so, who is this Edwin guy?'' pugsy asked ''a good friend of mine we used to go to school together until he turned 11 I just lost contact with him until now.'' ''I see'' pugsy added ''you know whats weird kite'' pugsy said ''you never tried to eat me whenever you changed''

''you've been paying attention I only do it not because I'am hungry it's well I like you I was an only child in my family and I had nobody my age to mess with,''your like a brother to me pugs and when I finally get married to kim I want you and biff to be godparents'' ''We would be honored kite they both said cheerfully'' thanks for always being their for me kite slung his strong arm around pugs and rubbed his hair and he patted biff on the shoulder ''I also have somthing else to tell you''

well, what is it? kite said eagarly ''it's kim she didn't want you to worry but before the darkfollowers kidnapped her she told me you two had some well, ''alone time'' a couple of weeks back when we took that trip to the grand canyon to hunt for some geodes uh huh AND kite said excitedly ''Oh quit beating around the bush biff!'' pugsy yelled ''what my friend is trying to say is kim is pregnate with your baby boy!''

Really?! now they really had to hurry to Edwin's wand shop and see if he can help find a wand to fit the power of the bracelet

(hey kitefang! guess what I'am a father!) Wow (grr) your going to be a better father (snarl) ''I'am'' kite finally said ''dude, are you spacing out again?'' huh? kite said confused ''were here'' biff said ''Edwin's master wand makers crafting the finest wands since 1486'' ''ah we get to meet after 5 years'' kite said cooly ''so is there anything else we should know about this wand maker?'' pugsy asked curiously ''the reason why he is the youngest wandmaker it's well he's also a vampire'' pugsy gulped and clutched his neck ''don't worry he only drinks animal blood'' kite finally added ''good cause if he would've bit me and if I rose from the grave YOU be my first victim!'' ''that is if you can catch me'' kite chuckled after seeing how it made pugsy turn a cherry red color in the face ''well lets go inside and meet Edwin'' pugsy and biff said

they opened the door and they heard the bell ring on top of the door ''hello'' they all said they saw a well dressed young man about kite's age step up to the counter ''how may I help you old friend?'' Edwin said cheerfully kite shook his hand and hugged him tightly ''Where have you been all these years'' ''I went on a year trip around the world to study other wandmakers you know in Africa they make wands out of bone and crystal?'' Edwin said curiously and one more thing kite, ''what has happened to you over the years I went to go study abroad?'' kite turned into kitefang Edwin was in shock ''ah a werewolf''

and kite also showed Edwin the golden knut looking bracelet with tribal markings on it ''You know what wand I need Edwin'' the wandmaker's eye's widened then he bowed and went to the back of the shop he finally got two small wands mahogany, willow and finally the wand kite needed The wand of the twilight Edwin chucked the two small wands at biff and pugs and just said '' I finally found the masters of those wands after 50 years good riddance!'' ''what are we supposed to do with these we don't know any magic'' Edwin took a sip out of his mug and sat down ''you got to help kite you will know what to do when you reach bellington mannor just use the spell hate drain and it will switch the emotion of hate with love and cause the darkfallower to exsplode just make sure you are far enough away so you don't get splattered too much''

''also kite, Edwin added, the spell you need to know is ''Drain heart to beat Marlow'' kite said calmly the trio gulped then kite stood up and they all shook Edwin's hand ''what will happen if we don't win kite?'' pugsy said ''don't say that I know this sounds like alot but it's not I know Marlows tactics better than anyone of his stupid hunters do'' Hey, Edwin asked yeah they all said if you want to fight Marlow his HQ is in England not too far from the village just keep going towards the sun and once you see his castle shine in the moonlight well, I think you know what to do from here anyway

good luck and the gang left the wandshop pugsy was wondering around staring at this crystal ball until Edwin snuck up behind him and said ''I vant to suck your blood little boy'' Pugsy ran out of the store with the mahogany wand in his hand YIKES! I knew I was a gonner pugsy said to himself and ran off to the wolf buggy and landed in face first biff and kite chuckled

''we got him good didn't we'' What! pugsy exclaimed we told Edwin what you'd do to me if you were turned into a vampire like him kite and biff both grinned after seeing the look of sheer terror Edwin gave pugs ''Typical just typical you two'' they got on the black delapidated road and laughed all the way but when they actually got there it was no laughing matter not what so ever the final battle was ready to be brought

**CHAPTER 9 Time to die... Father**

The boys kite, biff and pugsy were ready to fight Marlow now and rescue kim and fangs they reached the gate of the headquarters of the villan ''are you ready kite?'' biff asked yeah kite replied and he turned into kitefang ''where's pugs I'am in control from here now on!'' (snort) gotcha! AHH pugsy screamed ''no not the flashback of thi...'' kitefang swallowed pugsy whole and trapped him in his mouth kitefang! biff exsclaimed he quickly rushed over to rub his right ear ''ooh ooh that feels''

SPLAT! Pugsy was covered in drool from kitefangs mouth ''you said you had it under control!?'' pugsy exclaimed ''Oh! sorry pugs ( grr) I never been in full of kite's mind before I was always used to him backing me up on my urges (snort) ''you have to be riddiculas'' pugsy said to himself ''kite is very worried about kim and his father fang and most of all his unborn son william lee fangsworth me and kite went over this together during the blackout he had when we went to see Edwin

''oh so that's what he's been doing planning for what?'' pugsy asked ''the final battle between good and evil and kim and fang aren't the only hostages to worry about but Fang's whole family is up there too'' kitefang was now shaking after hearning what he just said ''Biff I think we really need to hurry is kite still perparing for the battle?'' pugsy asked

''Right here'' kite said cooly '' ok what's the plan?'' biff asked we need a werewolf to enter the gate so kite grabbed dante out of the trunk and said ''take off his robe and put it on pugsy you will be turned into dante and my blood is still in him so it's a fullmoon out kite lifted his hat and pulled out a bottle of water to wake dante up

''GAH'' the man exclaimed ''what the hell are you still doing her...'' his eyes saw the full moon and everthing was spinning untill... AROOO! dante was a werewolf '' it actually worked?!'' kite was in shock ha! I guess watching all those horror movies payed off ha ha!'' ''Pugsy kite!'' gage him and bag him biff demanded

''right!'' they both said and did just that and headed off to the front gate ''bounty if you please dante'' they were all wearing black robes as they lifted dante into the castle ''hold on the unknown darkfollower demanded'' ''What family is this wolf from?''

Bellington pugsy said as the three entered the gate ''you may enter marlow has been waiting for that mangy wolf for awhile kite clenched his fist after hearing that comment it made kite feel uneasy but he was sure that he can finally beat Marlow

''were in!'' pugsy shouted ''that was easy'' biff said calmly the three headed off to the closet to switch into an elite darkfollower robe so they wouldn't be caught so easily they reached a golden door they pressed against it ''you are a fool for loving such a loser and pathetic son of mine'' ''love is supposed to be between humans pure humans and that thing inside you makes you a filthy wolf lover'' ''my husband and son are not filthy wolves if you think that you are the one who's filthy for having such a riddiculas idea that humans can dominate the world pure and not having somthing unique about them!'' ''good job kim'' kite was so proud after hearing that ''your pathetic girl'' marlow scowled '' I guess I'll have to do you what I did to that pups mother'' Marlow raised his hand showing a blue bracelet then he muttered ''soul dra..'' ''what do we do what do we do!'' the door exsploded and kite rushed at Marlow as fast as he could biff and pugsy's wand turned into a sword so they hacked and slashed ''how are these guys beating my men so fast?! marlow exclaimed it's called ''love the one thing you can't recive! you sick bastard of a father'' kite was pointing the wand right

at marlows heart and biff and pugs freed everyone from the cage they watched as kite and marlow looked at eachother blood boiling down there faces kite slashed him across the chest marlow punched him back with ease ''you think you can stop me kite marlow whipped out his sword and stabbed kite in the heart he looked at everyone and smiled a don't worry kind of smile kite then dissapeared into a puff of smoke ''what?!'' marlow said in disbelife ''you missed!'' kitefang said'' it's time to end this once and for all'' kitefang jumped into the air marlow was aw struck as kitefang raised his hand and finally muttered Drain Heart! the bracelet slipped off and plunged right into marlows chest ''no! this can't be'' ''it is the whole fangsworth family said

''go on son!'' kite did and said ''you will be sealed away in this bracelet for all of eternity and you can't hurt or possess the next bearer of it after all my father is the genius who made it'' to stop you and your family rein on poor innocent werewolf families and it ends here'' fang if you please let me see you arm ''Whaddya plannin on doin with my.. Ow! fangs exclaimed

after kite cut his arm and pressed it agaist his and he turned into fangface and said ''you want to be apart of my family (grr)'' ''I want my son if he is a wolf I want him to be a fangsworth and not know what his old family used to do for fun'' kite looked at the purple and gold robe with the familiar knut bracelet on the floor and picked it up ''if you want to leave fine the doors right there'' ''you saved our whole family and we will accept you as a true honorary member of the fangsworth family'' kites eyes swelled up and tears were rolling down his cheecks ''my name from now on is kite evans fangsworth'' he went over and hugged his new family it was all over for now kite looked at kim and got down on one knee and said for the second time ''will you marry me babe'' everyone watched in suspense as kim muttered ''yes kite I will'' everyone applauded at this moment as kite sweeped kim off her feet and kissed her in the bright embrace of the sunset

Everything was well...

**CHAPTER 10 the wedding of all weddings**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE CHOSEN ONE**

Chapter one. It's the summer of 93 and I just turned 11 years old my name is Kite James Bellington and I'm going to tell you about the day I was chosen. Well, I was going to start my first day of fifth grade I was fast asleep until... Kite! James Bellington! my aunt pearl screamed at me I'm coming! I screamed halfway across the hall I never really knew my real parents or my grandparents even so, my aunt always told me they died in a car-crash and I always get these pains in my head from thinking about them. Also I always see this guy in a black robe with the number 13 on his back. Also he keeps on telling me I'am his apprentice when I turn 11. Happy Birthday! Jason my cousin replied to me he's apart of my uncle's family the wells, we get along just like brothers he's 17 and almost out of highschool and above it all he's valavicorian. Also all I got for my birthday was a small silver necklace with a key that has a micky mouse chain on it my uncle told me it beloned to my father James Bellington. Now I told my uncle about the dream I had and he said calmly you'll see sombody you'd proboly been wanting to meet sometime. Now I was really excited to meet this person ''tonight'' my uncle added so kite didn't know weather it would be a big sister or grandpa he didn't care he just wanted to see his siblings or grandparents. Five minutes Jason said to his mom because he was getting his dress pants on for this event ''be sure you hold that key tight'' my uncle said why kite replied no reson my uncle said to me. Now it was 11:55 kite was exstreamly tired until... A huge black hole appeared out of the ground Woah! Kite exsclaimed a guy in a black robe came out with the number 13 on the back of it he just stood there until he saw me he drew out two giant keys one white and the other was black. Now he just chared at me with them ''close eyes and hold tight'' kite said to himself then I screamed out Breaker! The small key turned into one big key blocking the other two just like the ones he has they guy looked at me and smiled, you have your fathers skill.

**Chapter one continued**

What? kite said surprised you heard me the masked man who ARE you?! Kite screamed that's a simple question the man removed his hood reveling a cartoon like dog human person sort of kite said to himself. Also in the time being the guy introduced himself and said his name is Edwin Miles Bellington Kites mouth dropped after hearing these words amazed Edwin contined to talk so he turned to our aunt and uncle and said, I think it's time we told him the truth(the time taken to exsplain to kite about what really happened to his parents) You knew! Kite exsclaimed the reason why we kept your destiny a secret until you were ready to recive your keyblade. Keyblade? Kite asked the weapon your uncle gave you to banish the darkness. By darkness I mean demons, evil spirits, and worst of all dark followers the people who killed are parents! Edwin shouted that right at kite that's right kite I am you brothe and I am so sorry fo... Kite just ran to him Edwin did the same and tears were rolling down there cheeks and kite said to his aunt and uncle and told them thanks but I want to live with my brother he's 18 so, can I? Kite asked, well victor, pearl said we should so they can catch up on kite's combat training and spell practice also about what Kite has to do to save his parents from the keyblade war.

**Chapter 2 Let the lessons begin system error?**

well well well, Edwin said you have improved, alot the past six years since I took you in that day but it's time you know the truth

your whole life was put on a vertual simulation and you were put into a coma when you were just 12 (that was a lie my whole life a lie?!) he said to himself hang on! Kite said so all of this was just a simulation! Also kite, Edwin said calmly I am not your real brother he replied calmly I had to gain your trust so I pretended to be your brother in your real body and life you are a decendent

of an ancient birthrite birthrite? Kite asked well, an heir,since fangs son timothy fangsworth shot himself so he stopped the tradition of having a pure werewolf in the family, and lets see... your 17 in highschool but you could never love... Hold on! Kite screamed I am a Wereworlf?! not fully, Edwin said when you were put into the coma your soul was split into two peaces love, peace hate pain and it was all thanks to the man marlow he split your soul into two sides and I don't know how you can get it back

but fangs said before he died ''you are the one who bears the bracelet'' suddenly Kite remembered everything in his life after he heard that sentence I remeber, Edwin you tried to take the blow for me when my soul was split I hated my real life so I foolishly went after marlow and got myself into the coma I wanted to replace it and forget I will never know love at all I can do is hate or pain, then kite woke up from the coma it's 2010 middle of January why does my head hurt all the time so, Kite James Bellington loser of losers, freakshow nerd was finally awake

**Chapter3 Highschool (real life)**

A five year coma my god kite told himself, But who was Edwin since he wasn't his brother goddamit, kite said, when his heart shocked his body and dropped him to his knees ''I can only feel pain'' Kite picked himsef up and got to his car and drove off to the acadamy he was always

looked at as a loser none really looked up to him either since he always ended up really hurting him either since he always ended up really hurting

sombody when he was 13 he pulled a knife on his baby sitter for raising her hand to him Kite jumped back and grabbed her by the throught and threw her halfway across the hall and she was never seen again, Kite woke up and slammed on the brake but it was too late

the car spun out of control and hit a tree and passed out but he heard a disembodied voice as he faded into the darkness ''you are the one who bears the bracelet''

**Chapter 4 hospital, old hat**

Blood was everywhere all over Kites face and everything was a blurr until he heard a soft distressed females voice it can't be! Kim screamed fangs dead!? Biff calmly replied, Marlow split him and his human half is dead but, But What?! Pugsy demanded Biff continued his hat, it vanished nowhere to be found untill Biff! you nit wit Pugsy screamed stop the Car! Kim demanded

They found kite brused and battered from the wreckage of what used to be a 68 monte carlo Who is he? kim asked curiously Pugsy grabbed his wallet

and Pugsy announced Kite James Bell... Who the hell are you?! Kite grabbed pugsy's arm now let me go before I polverize ya! Pugsy annouced half mad and afraid kite let him down gently Biff said, what's that? Kim asked surprised seeing fangs old tattered baseball cap in his hand Kite was now trembeling when he read on the hat ''you are the rightful heir of this gift that is also a curse''

and when kite put on the hat he felt a warmth of somthing that he thought that was never real... Love, ow, my head hurts who are you guys who saved me? Biff, Kim Pugsy but everyone calles me ''pugs'' he added and fang but, he died over 4 years ago kite added yes,

Biff said and we need to find his heir of the fangsworth family Kite went blank... Ug um um you are looking at him a sudden confidence slipped from his voice now, how may I be of any help? Kite, kim said your his heir so, could you look at this picture of the moon?

**chapter 5 fully human**

Kite never felt anything like this before love, happiness and joy he could bear the pain now suddenly he heard a strangly familiar voice behind him ''our souls have finally become one'' who said that? Kite wondered to himself here, in your head kite, Gah! What in the world!? A tall hairy brown cartoon looking wolf was staring at me wait, are you the other half of my soul?

kite replied, please, don't be frightened the tall wolf replied I am quite gentle ck ck ck Frightened no, Kite said, calmly I'am the happiest I have ever been in awhile and why would I be scared of my power and birthrite Edwin already told me Kite got interrupted by the wolf ah, Edwin Miles Smithes fellow sorcerer and wandmaker youngest one too and a damn good one

anyway, sorry gr, I forgot to ask you your name grr ck ck ck Kite James Bellington you Fangface suddenly everything faded away... Kite, kite? kim shook him constantly huh? he said, you blacked out when I showed you that picture of the moon

oh, kite said smiling I was talking to Fangface our souls have become one powers, thoughts, memories, and most of all this bracelet, yeah about that the gang said you know that is the ONLY way to beat Marlow and drain him of his powers and use it for good ck ck ck

Kite abruptly turned into kitefang after he seen that picture of the moon he started to chase pugs all over the place for calling him a dimwit so kitefang grabbed him a couple of times and shook him a couple of Get THIS Nitwolf off of me A what ck gr pugs do you want me to chew on you kitefang said playfully Kite! Kite stop! were your friends, pugs is your bro what gr ck ck oh! kitefang put him down and hugged him sorry,first time transforming I'am sure I can control these urges (but he didn't want to since he had so much fun messing with pugs) You better pugs retorted back codly, kite turned back

to normal all was well but it was time to learn how to learn how to use this bracelet of his so the reunited gang can finally beat Marlow

**Chapter 6 practice of skill and... Love?**

Ok, Biff said me and Kite we'll drive to his house so we can finally figuere out how to work this bracelet of kites and see how it can help... Biff was interrupted by kite for a second kim, kite asked shyley uh it's nothing (kite didn't want kim to find the ring in his car not yet, he told himself cooly, because

he knew the time wasn't right but he always felt a warmth like no other when kite was around her but he knew he loved her so much that he would die for her so she could be safe

Kim's P.O.V man, I wonder why kite is so nervous around me unless... kite was just spacing out until pugsy asked Hey kite, Yeah, he replied why are you acting so strange around kim? It's nothing kite said with a smile as he looked at kim's hair blowing in the wind freely in the moonlight Kite! snapped pugs I see it now! You are in LOVE hey! Kim kite looked up at the moon and blacked out so he could turn into kitefang and grabbed pugs by the leg and started

playfully biting on it say uncle! say it! grr ck ck ck Alright alright uncle! Happy now?! pugsy groaned Kitefang let go gingerly of pugsy's foot and turned back into kite Whats wrong with you?! pugs demanded uh, I don't know kite said, kite looked at kim and smiled oh now I remember what I was going to do! hey kim pugs screamed the car stopped at the sound of the shreak pugsy made everyone in the car flung forward and most of all the rings hiding spot was no more it flew out of the hole that he hid it in and it landed in kims lap it was a tiny black box with kim's name on it

kite? she asked, open it, he said what? go on, a small letter was inside,

Dear kim, I know we haven't been friends for awhile now but I've grown to like you more than a friend and well, what I'am trying to say is I love you and I'd like to be with you forever, wrapped in your warm embrace, and to get lost in your beautiful brown eyes and... I want you to be my wife will you marry me? She saw the look on kites face yes, she replied and she put the small silver diamond ring on her finger and then she sat on kites lap

and kissed him so passionately on his lips he couldn't stop trembeling as he moved her closer this was really happening love, true love then kim put her hand on the bracelet it started to shine revealing the power behind the bracelet ''love is the one thing Marlow can't recieve or he will perish'' kim whispered in kites ear ''I loved you the first day I saw you''

as tears of joy ran down her face kite sweetly wiped them away kite, biff said you liked kim all this time? Yes, kite said happily Oh that's rich! pugs screamed Kite turned into kitefang and muffled him with a pillow and laughed Hey Kite! Pugsy struggled to scream out he turned back to normal and he was still grinning since this was the happiest moment of his life

**chapter 7 finding Marlow and fang/ Edwin**

They finally reached kite's house it was a small two story house that was a cabin in the country made of stone the strangest thing it looked brand new everything was all even kite never cleaned up unless.. hey, kitefang, did you do this for me?

maybe, (growl) thanks kite hugged kitefang and he woke up from his blackout he could always know when he changed since he shared half of a soul with him

''Man this looks like a dollified cabin in one of those slasher films'' pugsy said '' I'am going to pretend I didn't hear that'' kite chuckled and went over to kim and picked her up and they both stared into eachothers eyes and kissed deeply ''I always knew you were a good kisser'' kim got out with a giggle ''I know kite replied'' pugsy turned his back and made a gagging sound ''kite,'' biff said uneasaly yeah, he replied ''I knew'' he said, ''I knew she loved you but she couldn't bring herself to say it''

she told me everything, biff said, ''you always made her laugh, comforted her and most of all you loved her'' hearing this made kite smile. You alright? Pugsy asked shyly yeah, kite said ''lets go inside'' kite then added. They reached the door and the guys heard kim scream in shock ''Kite! Kite!'' she screamed for kite she knew he would come to save her

''Kite, there are these weird guys in black robes with skulls on their backs!'' ''SHUT YOUR FILTHY WOLF LOVING MOUTH''

one of the hooded figures demanded and slapped her across the face after kite saw what the guy did to his fiance' he suddenly turned into kitefang he grabbed the man who did it and said ''Marlow not brave enough to face his own abomanation of a son?!'' (snarl) ''You are not worthy to be a bellington'' the hooded man said ''typical'' kite said calmly ''Where are they taking kim'' ''I'd rather have you torture me than tell you the man said coughing up blood'' ''Oh you better tell him or I will murderfy you into next week!'' pugsy exlaimed Biff, kite said lets turn him into the thing he hunted for so long grab my dagger out from the cupboard kite asked calmly ''will do'' biff said kite and biff tied the man up to a chair and started to interagate him ''Where are they taking kim?!'' Kite demanded

''I choose death than to tell a blood flith son of a,, Wrong answerPugsy grabbed a frying pan and smacked the grim reaper reject forward ''Lets just squash his brains in for kidnapping you future wife!'' no, kite said calmly What?! pugsy said astounded. ''There is one thing worse than not splitting a werewolf as a darkfallower'' it's turning into one and I have the tools to do it kite said Oh really? pugsy was eager to hear this ''I found the dagger'' Biff said good, lets ask our friend some questions. Kite cut his wrist and cut the hostages ''what?!'' no! you can't'' I can, kite said ''that is if you are willing to cooperate.

Kite made the man tremble in fear as he moved his hand closer to the criminals ''Last chance'' sweat was pouring down the mans face kite was much worse than marlow when it comes to making someone angery ''I guess the trait is inheirited but good god he WAS much worse than Marlow''

okay, I will tell you.. Nothing! You disgusting mongrol wolf! Kite pressed his arm on the guys and he felt his blood tremble and change... England! Eangland I swear! Please stop! Kite let go ''thank you'' he scowled at the guy and broke his nose and knocked him out ''are you going to be alright?'' Biff and pugsy asked I'am much better now ''the guys name is dante

Marlow's right hand man''kite said Well lets go find them and destroy them all! Pugsy exsclaimed ''And get youself split!'' no! Kite finally lost it '' if a human gets split you'll die!'' the pain will be too much for me to bear! Kite broke down and cried ''my father split and killed my mother in front of my eyes! Yes! my father

Marlow James Bellington! ''The wolf killing son abandoning bastard who made my life hell'' kite turned into kitefang and wiped away the tears from his eyes kite said to kitefang (everything has fell into place) kite was ready to fight him Marlow, kite was ready to duel to kill never knowing his werewolf mother in this small town of endvalle he felt like he already had a family Biff, Kim,Pugsy and Edwin (youngest and most talented wandmaker in the world) kite needed his help to construct a wand around the power of a bracelet and to bring back the person he wanted to meet the most Shermin Fangsworth so after what Marlow's lackies did to kim he changed his name to Kite evans Fangsworth shermin was like a father figure to kite

so he just wanted to let the bellington name die with the pathetic coward that was Marlow James Bellington ''are you going to be alright? Biff and pugsy asked concerned '' as long as kim is alive I'am okay'' he said coldly ''we need to go to England and find Edwin Miles Smithes'' he will know how to bring my REAL father back

So Biff, Kite and pugsy got into the wolf buggy and sped off to england kite closed his eyes and saw kim tied up in a chair at bellinton manor he also saw his father new father shermin fangsworth the death was just anotherone of Marlows sick ways of telling somebody he hated them but the hat made a copy of itself with the fangsworth curse inside of it to prepare kite for the final battle. Hey! goldy locks pugsy smacked kite on the back of the head but kite didn't move ''they are both alive'' kite said Kim and Fang the car stopped What!? fangs and kim are ALIVE! His death was to get back at me

kite said happily and proud Marlow faked his death but his hat had the fangsworth curse and Fangface and I become one so he was never dead he faked his death so he could awake the curse inside me so I can stop the 400 year wait! It all makes sense biff and pugsy said to start a new werewolf family without the fangsworth cost the curse was wishing for change so the hat chose kite a werewolf hunter killer a new family tradition was about to be born but the true battle between good and evil was about to begin Who will be the victor?

**CHAPTER 8 Continued**

Biff, kite and pugsy all rode in silence ''so, who is this Edwin guy?'' pugsy asked ''a good friend of mine we used to go to school together until he turned 11 I just lost contact with him until now.'' ''I see'' pugsy added ''you know whats weird kite'' pugsy said ''you never tried to eat me whenever you changed''

''you've been paying attention I only do it not because I'am hungry it's well I like you I was an only child in my family and I had nobody my age to mess with,''your like a brother to me pugs and when I finally get married to kim I want you and biff to be godparents'' ''We would be honored kite they both said cheerfully'' thanks for always being their for me kite slung his strong arm around pugs and rubbed his hair and he patted biff on the shoulder ''I also have somthing else to tell you''

well, what is it? kite said eagarly ''it's kim she didn't want you to worry but before the darkfollowers kidnapped her she told me you two had some well, ''alone time'' a couple of weeks back when we took that trip to the grand canyon to hunt for some geodes uh huh AND kite said excitedly ''Oh quit beating around the bush biff!'' pugsy yelled ''what my friend is trying to say is kim is pregnate with your baby boy!''

Really?! now they really had to hurry to Edwin's wand shop and see if he can help find a wand to fit the power of the bracelet

(hey kitefang! guess what I'am a father!) Wow (grr) your going to be a better father (snarl) ''I'am'' kite finally said ''dude, are you spacing out again?'' huh? kite said confused ''were here'' biff said ''Edwin's master wand makers crafting the finest wands since 1486'' ''ah we get to meet after 5 years'' kite said cooly ''so is there anything else we should know about this wand maker?'' pugsy asked curiously ''the reason why he is the youngest wandmaker it's well he's also a vampire'' pugsy gulped and clutched his neck ''don't worry he only drinks animal blood'' kite finally added ''good cause if he would've bit me and if I rose from the grave YOU be my first victim!'' ''that is if you can catch me'' kite chuckled after seeing how it made pugsy turn a cherry red color in the face ''well lets go inside and meet Edwin'' pugsy and biff said

they opened the door and they heard the bell ring on top of the door ''hello'' they all said they saw a well dressed young man about kite's age step up to the counter ''how may I help you old friend?'' Edwin said cheerfully kite shook his hand and hugged him tightly ''Where have you been all these years'' ''I went on a year trip around the world to study other wandmakers you know in Africa they make wands out of bone and crystal?'' Edwin said curiously and one more thing kite, ''what has happened to you over the years I went to go study abroad?'' kite turned into kitefang Edwin was in shock ''ah a werewolf''

and kite also showed Edwin the golden knut looking bracelet with tribal markings on it ''You know what wand I need Edwin'' the wandmaker's eye's widened then he bowed and went to the back of the shop he finally got two small wands mahogany, willow and finally the wand kite needed The wand of the twilight Edwin chucked the two small wands at biff and pugs and just said '' I finally found the masters of those wands after 50 years good riddance!'' ''what are we supposed to do with these we don't know any magic'' Edwin took a sip out of his mug and sat down ''you got to help kite you will know what to do when you reach bellington mannor just use the spell hate drain and it will switch the emotion of hate with love and cause the darkfallower to exsplode just make sure you are far enough away so you don't get splattered too much''

''also kite, Edwin added, the spell you need to know is ''Drain heart to beat Marlow'' kite said calmly the trio gulped then kite stood up and they all shook Edwin's hand ''what will happen if we don't win kite?'' pugsy said ''don't say that I know this sounds like alot but it's not I know Marlows tactics better than anyone of his stupid hunters do'' Hey, Edwin asked yeah they all said if you want to fight Marlow his HQ is in England not too far from the village just keep going towards the sun and once you see his castle shine in the moonlight well, I think you know what to do from here anyway

good luck and the gang left the wandshop pugsy was wondering around staring at this crystal ball until Edwin snuck up behind him and said ''I vant to suck your blood little boy'' Pugsy ran out of the store with the mahogany wand in his hand YIKES! I knew I was a gonner pugsy said to himself and ran off to the wolf buggy and landed in face first biff and kite chuckled

''we got him good didn't we'' What! pugsy exclaimed we told Edwin what you'd do to me if you were turned into a vampire like him kite and biff both grinned after seeing the look of sheer terror Edwin gave pugs ''Typical just typical you two'' they got on the black delapidated road and laughed all the way but when they actually got there it was no laughing matter not what so ever the final battle was ready to be brought

**CHAPTER 9 Time to die... Father**

The boys kite, biff and pugsy were ready to fight Marlow now and rescue kim and fangs they reached the gate of the headquarters of the villan ''are you ready kite?'' biff asked yeah kite replied and he turned into kitefang ''where's pugs I'am in control from here now on!'' (snort) gotcha! AHH pugsy screamed ''no not the flashback of thi...'' kitefang swallowed pugsy whole and trapped him in his mouth kitefang! biff exsclaimed he quickly rushed over to rub his right ear ''ooh ooh that feels''

SPLAT! Pugsy was covered in drool from kitefangs mouth ''you said you had it under control!?'' pugsy exclaimed ''Oh! sorry pugs ( grr) I never been in full of kite's mind before I was always used to him backing me up on my urges (snort) ''you have to be riddiculas'' pugsy said to himself ''kite is very worried about kim and his father fang and most of all his unborn son william lee fangsworth me and kite went over this together during the blackout he had when we went to see Edwin

''oh so that's what he's been doing planning for what?'' pugsy asked ''the final battle between good and evil and kim and fang aren't the only hostages to worry about but Fang's whole family is up there too'' kitefang was now shaking after hearning what he just said ''Biff I think we really need to hurry is kite still perparing for the battle?'' pugsy asked

''Right here'' kite said cooly '' ok what's the plan?'' biff asked we need a werewolf to enter the gate so kite grabbed dante out of the trunk and said ''take off his robe and put it on pugsy you will be turned into dante and my blood is still in him so it's a fullmoon out kite lifted his hat and pulled out a bottle of water to wake dante up

''GAH'' the man exclaimed ''what the hell are you still doing her...'' his eyes saw the full moon and everthing was spinning untill... AROOO! dante was a werewolf '' it actually worked?!'' kite was in shock ha! I guess watching all those horror movies payed off ha ha!'' ''Pugsy kite!'' gage him and bag him biff demanded

''right!'' they both said and did just that and headed off to the front gate ''bounty if you please dante'' they were all wearing black robes as they lifted dante into the castle ''hold on the unknown darkfollower demanded'' ''What family is this wolf from?''

Bellington pugsy said as the three entered the gate ''you may enter marlow has been waiting for that mangy wolf for awhile kite clenched his fist after hearing that comment it made kite feel uneasy but he was sure that he can finally beat Marlow

''were in!'' pugsy shouted ''that was easy'' biff said calmly the three headed off to the closet to switch into an elite darkfollower robe so they wouldn't be caught so easily they reached a golden door they pressed against it ''you are a fool for loving such a loser and pathetic son of mine'' ''love is supposed to be between humans pure humans and that thing inside you makes you a filthy wolf lover'' ''my husband and son are not filthy wolves if you think that you are the one who's filthy for having such a riddiculas idea that humans can dominate the world pure and not having somthing unique about them!'' ''good job kim'' kite was so proud after hearing that ''your pathetic girl'' marlow scowled '' I guess I'll have to do you what I did to that pups mother'' Marlow raised his hand showing a blue bracelet then he muttered ''soul dra..'' ''what do we do what do we do!'' the door exsploded and kite rushed at Marlow as fast as he could biff and pugsy's wand turned into a sword so they hacked and slashed ''how are these guys beating my men so fast?! marlow exclaimed it's called ''love the one thing you can't recive! you sick bastard of a father'' kite was pointing the wand right

at marlows heart and biff and pugs freed everyone from the cage they watched as kite and marlow looked at eachother blood boiling down there faces kite slashed him across the chest marlow punched him back with ease ''you think you can stop me kite marlow whipped out his sword and stabbed kite in the heart he looked at everyone and smiled a don't worry kind of smile kite then dissapeared into a puff of smoke ''what?!'' marlow said in disbelife ''you missed!'' kitefang said'' it's time to end this once and for all'' kitefang jumped into the air marlow was aw struck as kitefang raised his hand and finally muttered Drain Heart! the bracelet slipped off and plunged right into marlows chest ''no! this can't be'' ''it is the whole fangsworth family said

''go on son!'' kite did and said ''you will be sealed away in this bracelet for all of eternity and you can't hurt or possess the next bearer of it after all my father is the genius who made it'' to stop you and your family rein on poor innocent werewolf families and it ends here'' fang if you please let me see you arm ''Whaddya plannin on doin with my.. Ow! fangs exclaimed

after kite cut his arm and pressed it agaist his and he turned into fangface and said ''you want to be apart of my family (grr)'' ''I want my son if he is a wolf I want him to be a fangsworth and not know what his old family used to do for fun'' kite looked at the purple and gold robe with the familiar knut bracelet on the floor and picked it up ''if you want to leave fine the doors right there'' ''you saved our whole family and we will accept you as a true honorary member of the fangsworth family'' kites eyes swelled up and tears were rolling down his cheecks ''my name from now on is kite evans fangsworth'' he went over and hugged his new family it was all over for now kite looked at kim and got down on one knee and said for the second time ''will you marry me babe'' everyone watched in suspense as kim muttered ''yes kite I will'' everyone applauded at this moment as kite sweeped kim off her feet and kissed her in the bright embrace of the sunset

Everything was well...

**CHAPTER 10 the wedding of all weddings**

it was 3 months after that horrible event with the darkfallowers but kite was so nervouse about having a kid and marrying the love of his life ''how are you feeling my son?'' fang asked in concern ''about as nervouse as I'll ever be'' kite added cooly fangs went over slowly and put an arm on his shoulder to calm kite ''love has many twist and turns but it's natural to feel this way'' ''yeah your right dad'' kite got up to tie his tie he always messed up on simple task like this ''oh I seriously hate these things'' kite said to himself (I can do it kitefang said confidently) ''make it quick''

kite turned into kitefang the wolf couldn't stop looking at the nice black tux kite picked out with the orange tie ''you look good (grr) ''don't you mean we I mean we share the same soul so I proboly got the good taste from you'' kite gave a quick chuckle and turned back to normal ''we're waiting for you you majesty'' pugsy said with a grin ''are you okay kite?'' biff slowly walked up to him and gave him a cup of orange soda ''I'am now'' kite said with a smile and he sipped on his drink

kite, biff,pugsy and fang all went out walking down the asile the other three let kite go so they could find some seats ''I hope I don't cry'' fangs said to himself ''oh you will you sissy'' ''I'am not no sissy!'' fang exsclaimed ''I bet I could hold it in but I think you are the one who is going to cry look behind you'' pugsy felt a cold clammy hand on his shoulder ''guess who''

''no no, how did he get here!?'' it was the familiar wand maker Edwin miles smiths ''I can hear what you are thinking pugs'' Edwin said in a playful tone ''your joking right?'' pugsy asked ''maybe'' Edwin said cooly ''Daddy, where do the flower girls go?''

''right over there alyx'' as Edwin pointed and kissed his beautiful 5 year old daughter on the forhead ''daddy, not in front of everyone''alyx said smiling and half embarrassed ''she acts older than what she looks'' biff said curiously ''she is actually 13 in her mind but once she reaches my age she will stop growing and turn into a beautiful women'' ''my daughter is so beautiful in the color red'' Edwin told biff as he looked at the other flower girls all lined up ''I thought vampires were supposed to be cold and ruthless not sweet and lovable'' pugsy said ''she's not'' Edwin said quietly and leaned over to pugs and then whispered in his ear ''but I'am'' Edwin showed pugs his fangs and leaned closer to his neck

and pugsy was shaking ''wh wh what are you doing Edwin?'' pugsy said as pugs had sweat running down his neck '' hmm the warmer the blood the better'' Edwin moved even closer to pugsy's neck then he leaned up and said ''fooled you'' then he gave a quick chuckle at pugs fangs and biff could see pugs quivering and tears rolling down his face ''well I guess we know who the sissy is'' they all said together ''very funny'' pugsy said coldly still shaking about what almost happened to him

''I almost became a midnight snack for that guy but, he's kinda cool in a way'' pugsy said to himself

Everybody got into place as the music started to play baby fangs was 13 and he was made ring bearer kite made a custom replica of the robe tux he wore when he was the ring bearer at his mom's first wedding ''uncle kite'' fang jr. said in a deep tone ''yes fang'' ''I hope I grow up and be just like you'' kite hugged him ''your more like me than you really know kite said with a smile ''how?'' fang jr. asked ''I could show you'' kite took a deep breath and turned into kitefang ''hiya baby fang'' kitefang said cheerfully baby fangs heart swelled up he couldn't hold it in he ran over and hugged kitefang as fangpuss

''another wolf in the family?'' fang jr. said eagerly ''well, I'am living proof of it'' kite said with a chuckle ''also when the baby comes there might be another'' kite calmly added pugsy finally entered the room after he heard what kite just said ''what?! you gotta be kidding me!'' pugsy managed to scream out ''I thought they were only to come every 400 years?!''

''I changed the tradition'' kite said with a smile they were all in place untill they saw sally fangs mom running out of the brides dressing room ''kims having the baby! kims having the BABY!'' everyone gasped ''you gotta be riddiculus'' pugsy said to himself ''hey pugs wanna make a bet?'' ''depends on WHAT it is'' he said nervously ''if kites son is a werewolf you get to be the first to meet him'' ''ok you on shorty!'' pugsy finally added there was a doctor at the church it was uncle fangsworth kind of a new job for him since the recession happened he's actually got quite good at it in 3 weeks ''kim your going to have to give me 3 good pushes ''WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!'' kim demanded

''right her honey'' kite said nervously ''Kite Evans Fangsworth!'' she screamed ''kim you going to give me the first good push ok one, two, three push! she pushed and the baby came out with a POP sound as uncle fangsworth was amazed as what he was holding a small furry little baby werewolf the strangest thing was the wolf was wearing the same bracelet as kite did when he beat marlow '' kite here,'' uncle fangsworth said nervously

and then fainted with a loud thud ''I heard the baby crying'' pugsy said he finally stood in silence he saw kite holding his new son in his arms ''what are we going to name him?'' ''william lee fangsworth'' kite said with tears rolling down his cheeks

''I like it'' said kim ''and he takes after his father'' she said with a smile ''oh I lost the bet'' pugsy said out loud ''I told you so!'' fang jr. said with a smile ''I guess you want to hold your new nephew?'' kite said with a childish grin '' ok come here" pugsy said nervously kite handed pugsy his son pugsy couldn't stop laughing when william started licking him and nuzzling him on his face ''alright! alright! ha ha stop I love you too'' william fell asleep in pugsy's arms ''you what?'' kite said in a childish tone you love my son! ''mr. I hate werewolves'' kite said with a grin '' ''at least he didn't try and eat me like you did!'' pugsy said with a smile ''but I was hungry'' kite said in a childish tone and smiled everyone watched in suspense as kite and kim said their vows ''do you kimberly ann jones take kite evans fangsworth to be your lawfully wedded husband'' the preacher asked ''I do'' she said do you kite Evans Fangsworth take kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife kite stood in silence

for a second and said ''I do'' they both kissed eachother and kite couldn't stop admiring kims dress aqua blue with pearls on the brim ''you look stunning'' kite finally managed to say ''the same to you'' kim said as she looked at what good taste kite had with colors ''I guess it's time to start a family after all this time'' '' yeah I'd like that alot'' kite said and they got in the car everyone threw rice at it and they drove off going to start a new fangsworth tradition... And they were ready to see what there son was gonna become


End file.
